Le parfum de l'ange déchu
by kaneda26
Summary: après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu’à sa rencontre avec un étranger. Crossover X, Rg Veda. fic yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Subaru et Kujaku

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Note: Pour ceux qui aime, allez voir aussi mes fics sur Yu Yu Hakusho! Et laissez des reviews (cri du coeur d'un auteur désepéré!)

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Cette fic se situe après X. Comme je ne sais pas comment se termine le manga, je me base sur la fin de la série. Je pense donc que la terre a été sauvée, que Kamui est mort et que Subaru est toujours vivant.

Chapitre un

Les deux ailes noires étaient magnifiques. Le corps sur lequel elles étaient accrochés était fin, d'un blanc laiteux. L'homme ne portait qu'un drap entourant sa taille et retombant jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés tombaient sur sa nuque et sur ses yeux, empêchant de voir son visage. Un corps d'ange, un peu androgyne, mais qui dégageait pourtant un charme très masculin.

C'était d'habitude quelque chose que Subaru n'aimait pas à Tokyo, toutes ces lumières, ces publicités qui s'étalaient dans la ville pour en faire un cirque coloré. Mais quand les afficheurs avaient posé cette réclame ce matin là juste en face de son appartement, il y avait trouvé un charme particulier.

La photographie était belle, d'une couleur froide et lumineuse. Et l'homme était tout simplement d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

« Fallen angel », ange déchu. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça. Une publicité pour un parfum. En d'autres cas, il aurait trouvé le nom banal, presque ridicule mais le mannequin qui vantait ce parfum avait vraiment tout de l'ange déchu.

Dommage que son visage soit caché par des mèches de cheveux. On n'apercevait que la ligne droite de son nez et la courbe des lèvres.

A mesure que les jours passaient, à chaque fois qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, Subaru sentait de plus en plus la mélancolie qui se dégageait de l'image, de l'ange.

Chaque fois qu'il contemplait l'image, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les ailes étaient réalistes, jusqu'à la plume noire tombée sur le sol dont on apercevait les veinures. La technologie d'aujourd'hui pouvait rendre des choses imaginaires avec une telle densité. Jusqu'aux reflets bleutés des cheveux de l'homme, une teinture ou un effet créé par ordinateur, qui avaient l'air tout à fait naturels.

L'image ne cessait d'accrocher son regard. Et quand cela se passait, Subaru levait la main vers son œil droit. N'était-ce pas cet œil qui aimait l'image plus que l'autre ? Cet œil né de tristesse et de mort qui aimait la chute de cet ange ?

Au bout d'une semaine, l'image fut remplacée, recouverte par une autre publicité et Subaru soupira de soulagement.

La tristesse était toujours présente mais il n'avait plus l'ange pour la lui rappeler continuellement.

----

Il avait repris son travail de médium en tant que 13ème chef de la famille Suméragi. Ce qui était assez saugrenu. Il était à la fois le bien et le mal, le yin et le yang. Et sa famille n'ignorait pas qu'il était devenu le sakurazukamori. Mais toute médaille a son revers, son opposé.

Et ces deux notions, ces deux pouvoirs antinomiques vivaient en lui.

Elles auraient pu se battre, se défier pour la suprématie de son esprit et de son corps. Mais il était bien trop las pour ça. Il acceptait ces deux pouvoirs, après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi. Un choix fait par amour mais qui a dit que l'amour est un bon conseiller ?

On mourrait par amour, on tuait par amour, et on survivait sans amour du tout. Et il devait survivre juste pour garder cette dernière partie de Seishiro dans ce monde, pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse totalement.

Parfois, il s'imaginait que Seishiro était avec lui, voyant par cet œil, unique reliquat de son existence terrestre. Mais il devait bien se rendre compte que c'était faux.

Même s'il portait Seishiro dans son cœur, dans sa chair même, son ami n'existait plus. Il y avait cru un moment, au fait que porter son amour, le souvenir de son amour en lui continuerait à faire vivre Seishiro mais il n'y croyait plus.

C'était une belle histoire, mais une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils pleurent. Et il n'était plus un enfant. Il savait depuis longtemps que si certaines âmes s'égarent parfois dans le monde humain, c'est à cause des hommes et qu'elles finissent par s'en voler, elles aussi vers un ailleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cet ailleurs où se trouvaient Seishiro et Hokuto lui était interdit. Il devait vivre. Mais il n'était pas obligé d'y trouver un quelconque plaisir.

----

Il venait de désenvoûter une maison où avait eu lieu un meurtre. L'âme de la victime était montée après l'avoir remercié. Avant, dans ce genre de cas, il se serait senti heureux d'avoir accompli sa mission, d'avoir libéré cette âme. Mais plus maintenant, il faisait son travail comme un somnambule, usant du pouvoir qui convenait à la situation. Un résidu de la violence du meurtrier se trouvait encore dans la maison et il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de Sakurazukamori, plus offensifs, pour le contrer. Chaque pouvoir avait son usage. Mais il savait qu'il devait payer un prix quand il utilisait les pouvoirs de Seishiro. Il devait sacrifier une vie, il lui fallait du sang pour se protéger des répercussions engendrées par l'utilisation de cette puissance.

Il sacrifiait des animaux, des chats, des chiens errants qu'il capturait. Son amour des animaux avait disparu. Il ne voyait à présent dans ses victimes qu'un moyen de se protéger.

Il n'avait pas encore offert de victime humaine au cerisier excepté son dernier maître.

Subaru croyait que c'était son côté Suméragi qui l'empêchait d'ajouter d'autres corps au-dessous du cerisier. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas offrir à Seishiro une autre compagnie. Il ne voulait pas le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si ce n'était plus que des corps sans vie, servant à nourrir le cerisier de leurs sangs, il voulait Seishiro et seulement Seishiro.

Et ses anciennes victimes, sa sœur Hokuto, la petite fille que Seishiro avait tuée lors de leur première rencontre quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et toute la cohorte de macchabées que les sakurazukamori précédents avaient offerts au cerisier.

Mais dans la tête de Subaru, il n'y avait qu'un seul corps, qu'une seule offrande, la sienne.

Il passa non loin de la tour de Tokyo, elle était encore debout. La villa avait été détruite par de nombreux tremblements de terre. Les sismologues étaient encore atterrés de n'avoir pas pu prévoir ces catastrophes naturelles qui avaient causées de nombreuses victimes.

C'était ainsi que ça se passait. Kamui avait sauvé l'humanité et personne ne le savait. Personne ne savait qu'un jeune garçon s'était sacrifié pour eux. Et tout recommençait. Les fonds envoyés par les nations unies et les autres pays développés étaient plus ou moins bloqués, selon les autorités, il fallait du temps pour gérer tout cela. Et la reconstruction était aussi lente qu'une tortue tentant de gravir une montagne. Malgré certains bâtiments encore en ruines, Tokyo était redevenue la même, froide et attirante, où les lumières des néons éclairaient les pierres des immeubles détruits.

Le rainbow bridge avait été remplacé par un autre pont, comme si rétablir les moyens de communications et de déplacement était plus important que de reconstruire des logements.

Ce nouveau pont était en tout point identique à celui sur lequel il avait livré sa dernière bataille contre Seishiro. Comme si on voulait le lui rappeler à chaque fois.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce pont, il avait un œil qui ne le quittait pas.

Son portable émit une sonnerie et il décrocha. Encore une mission, encore une. Il ne refusait pas, il ne refusait jamais. Ne pas penser quelques secondes par jours, c'était une paix dont il ne voulait pas se priver.

----

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé dans un restaurant, ce qui différait de ces habitudes. En général, il se rendait directement sur place. A moins que ce ne fut le restaurant qui pose problème mais il ne ressentit absolument rien en pénétrant dans le lieu.

Subaru comprit qu'on voulait d'abord le voir, lui parler avant de lui confier quoi que ce soit. En tant que 13ème chef de la famille Suméragi et Sakurazukamori, il trouvait cela parfaitement humiliant. Mais le commun des mortels ne savait pas de quoi il était capable et avait besoin de le jauger. Ce qui était stupide. Ils ne sauraient en rien reconnaître un vrai médium d'un charlatan. Et ses 26 ans ne joueraient probablement pas en sa faveur. Quelle importance ? S'ils ne le croyaient pas capable, qu'ils aillent s'adresser à un escroc qui ne règlerait en rien le problème.

La femme se présenta à lui sous le nom de Mokona Appapa, directrice de l'Agence Clamp, une célèbre agence de mannequins.

Subaru lui serra la main en ressentant une curieuse impression, comme si cette femme était responsable d'une partie du malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui. Heureusement, cette sensation ne dura guère.

« Je vous ai appelé pour que vous aidiez un de mes mannequins, dit-elle en introduction. C'est un petit nouveau et moi et mes collaboratrices, nous fondons beaucoup d'espoir sur lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, on dirait qu'il est entouré de malchance. Des accidents surviennent bizarrement comme des ciseaux qui se plantent à quelques centimètres de son visage sans que personne ne les ai touchés, le câble de l'ascenseur qui se rompt alors qu'il se trouve dedans… »

Subaru écouta les propos de la femme avec attention. Ca ressemblait à première vue à une malédiction. Mais il devait voir le mannequin en question pour en être sur.

« Il faudrait que je puisse rencontrer votre protégé pour vous dire cette affaire relève de mon domaine ou non.

-Il va arriver… Ha, le voilà. »

La première image qui se forma dans l'esprit de Subaru fut deux ailes noires recourbées accrochées à un corps longiligne. C'était l'ange déchu.

« Suméragi san, je vous présente Kujaku. Kujaku, voici le médium que j'ai contacté, Subaru Suméragi.

-Enchanté, répondit l'homme avec un accent que Subaru ne parvint pas à définir. »

Ce qu'il arriva par contre à repérer, c'était que l'homme était entouré de quelque chose de néfaste qui semblait vouloir l'attaquer de toutes parts. Etonnant qu'il n'y ait pas encore succombé. A bien y regarder, Subaru décela l'aura personnelle de Kujaku qui ripostait l'air de rien à la malédiction.

« Avez-vous réellement besoin de mon aide ? demanda t-il. Il semblerait que vous vous défendiez par vous même.

-Vous avez remarqué ? Les médiums précédents n'ont rien vu du tout ! répondit Kujaku en souriant.

-Bien, dit Mokona. Comme vous avez l'air de faire l'affaire, je vais vous laisser discuter du problème de Kujaku. »

Elle finit son verre de vin et se leva.

Subaru continua de regarder le mannequin, les reflets bleutés de sa chevelure paraissaient parfaitement naturels et ses yeux…

Des yeux violets, étonnants. Ces yeux que possèdent certaines personnes et qui changent de teintes en fonction de la lumière, parfois gris, bleus ou noisettes. Subaru ne savait pas quelle était la couleur véritable de ces yeux mais le violet était fort troublant. Et à présent, il comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas que les miracles de la technologie qui avait permis à la photographie de « Fallen angel » d'être aussi réussie. Kujaku était d'une beauté onirique, comme on n'en voit peu.

« Je pense que vous êtes victime d'un mauvais sort, dit Subaru sans arrêter l'examen de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais mon don est très limité maintenant et je ne peux pas régler le problème tout seul.

-Limité ? demanda Subaru. »

Kujaku eut un sourire.

« Oui, je n'arrive plus à prédire l'avenir. Ou alors juste quelques minutes, parfois seulement quelques secondes auparavant, ça m'a permis d'éviter quelques accidents mais je commence à fatiguer.

-Vous êtes médium, vous aussi ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Disons que d'où je viens, on emploi plutôt le mot prophète.

-Et d'où venez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas japonais.

-J'ai la nationalité japonaise. Mais ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est une trop longue histoire. »

Kujaku se pencha au-dessus de la table et attrapa le menton de Subaru.

« C'est étrange, vos yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur, un vert et un doré. C'est très joli. »

Subaru se dégagea avec énervement.

« Pardon, fit Kujaku, je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Mon attitude n'est pas encore très conforme aux coutumes japonaises. »

Ce n'était pas tant que Kujaku le touche qui avait énervé Subaru mais les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne lui avait fait de remarques sur ses yeux dissemblables. Tout le monde le voyait bien sûr. Mais personne n'avait dit un mot. Pas même sa grand-mère.

« Pour votre affaire, dit Subaru, je peux vous aider. Mais je ne peux pas le faire ici. Sinon, avez-vous une idée de la personne qui s'en prend à vous ?

-Pas la moindre, répondit Kujaku en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître beaucoup de monde et surtout pour m'être fait des ennemis. Mokona pense à une agence de models concurrente mais ça m'étonnerait, je ne suis encore qu'un débutant. Est-ce important ? Pour votre travail ?

-Non, je peux contrer le sort et même remonter sa piste sans aucun problème. »

Kujaku eut un sourire légèrement effronté.

« Quoi ? fit Subaru, franchement agacé par son interlocuteur.

-Et bien, contrairement aux apparences, vous êtes très sur de vous.

-En ce qui concerne mon travail, oui.

-Et en ce qui concerne le reste ? demanda Kujaku avec un sourire encore plus accentué.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, dit Subaru durement. »

Kujaku ne se départit pas de son sourire. Subaru n'était pas loin de penser que cet homme était un emmerdeur de première classe, rusé, malin et très joueur. Et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer.

« Bien, que dîtes-vous de ce soir ? dit Subaru.

-Dîner et cinéma et on finit la nuit chez moi ? demanda Kujaku. Traditionnel mais ça me convient. »

Subaru resta un moment sans parler. Ce genre de blague, c'était typique de Seishiro. Comment un inconnu pouvait se permettre de lui parler de la sorte ?

« Encore une connerie de ce genre et c'est moi qui vous colle un sort ! Et je ne suis pas tendre.

-Pas tendre ? Je l'aurais pourtant juré.

-Ce soir, reprit Subaru. Chez vous au cas où on aurait attaqué aussi votre domicile. Et d'ici là, essayez d'apprendre à vous taire. Donnez-moi votre adresse. »

Kujaku lui tendit une carte.

« N'hésitez pas à rester dîner, dit l'ange en souriant. Ca me ferait plaisir. »

Subaru attrapa la carte et ne répondit pas.

Il sortit profondément énervé.

« J'commence à comprendre pourquoi on l'a viré du paradis à coup de pieds au cul, ce mec ! Personne devait plus pouvoir le supporter ! »

----

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : à voir

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Chapitre deux

Subaru s'attendait à un grand appartement au luxe ostentatoire. Mais c'était un petit trois-pièces assez sobre.

«A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? demanda Kujaku. A un étage entier pour moi tout seul ? Je ne suis qu'un débutant, je vous l'ai dit. »

Subaru ne répondit pas. L'homme devinait ses émotions, ses pensées avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant, Subaru n'était plus l'adolescent qui laissait transparaître toutes ses émotions. Il était devenu presque impassible, et son visage était difficile à décrypter. Mais cet homme y arrivait. Et ça le mettait en rage, ce que Kujaku semblait apprécier.

« C'est le genre à jeter de l'essence sur un incendie, ce type, pensa t-il. Et ce n'est pas par bêtise mais par pur plaisir. »

Subaru fit le tour de l'appartement. Il n'y avait aucune agression surnaturelle dans ce lieu, c'était déjà ça. Restait son occupant.

« Agenouillez-vous au milieu de la pièce, ordonna Subaru à Kujaku. Ce que je vais faire peut être très dangereux, aussi je vous conseille, je vous conseille de ne pas bouger, de ne pas parler dès que je commencerais. Est-ce clair ?

-Tout à fait lumineux. »

Kujaku s'agenouilla au milieu du salon et Subaru fit de même, se plaçant face à lui.

Il n'eut besoin que d'un Shikigami pour remonter le long de la piste. Son adversaire n'avait pas de protection efficace. Le mantra qu'il prononça eut de l'effet. Il vit l'homme se plier en deux, jusqu'à rendre le contenu de son estomac. Et le sort fut contré. Il n'avait même pas eu à utiliser ses pouvoirs de Sakurazukamori.

Il se leva.

« Voilà, c'est fini.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte. Je me sens beaucoup plus léger tout d'un coup. »

Subaru vit le pouvoir de Kujaku diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Ca avait dû beaucoup le fatiguer de maintenir son aura aussi virulente.

« Je n'ai plus rien à craindre selon vous ? demanda Kujaku. »

Subaru prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Je n'en suis pas sur. Même si j'ai pu le vaincre assez facilement, le médium que j'ai combattu savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était un professionnel, sans doute engagé par quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un a fait son affaire dans les règles de l'art : pas de rencontre directe avec le médium, juste un coup de téléphone et de l'argent envoyé par courrier selon mon shikigami.

Vous êtes la cible. Reste à savoir si le commanditaire en restera là ou pas.

-Et selon votre expérience, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas. On ne contacte pas un médium par hasard. Et surtout pas pour une malédiction de ce niveau. Il est probable que vous serez à nouveau visé. Et vous, pouvez-vous prédire ce qui se passera ? »

Kujaku eut un sourire triste.

« Je crains que non, j'ai toujours été mauvais prophète pour savoir ce qui m'arriverait. D'autant plus que je ne crois plus en la fatalité. C'est quand même le comble pour un prophète.

-Et vous êtes épuisé. Pas évident de prévoir quoi que ce soit dans un tel état. »

Kujaku se leva à son tour.

« Que pouvez-vous faire pour moi ?

-Tant que votre ennemi ne se dévoile pas, mes ressources sont limitées. Je peux dresser des barrières de protections, au moins ici et sur votre lieu de travail. Mais…

-Ca ne sera pas suffisant…

-Effectivement.

-Au moins, je pourrais me reposer chez moi sans avoir à être sur le qui-vive. C'était déjà ça. Pouvez-vous le faire maintenant ? »

Subaru sortit plusieurs cartes de la manche de son manteau, il les lança et elles se plaquèrent contre les murs et disparurent, se fondant dans la matière.

« C'est fait. Personne ne pourra vous attaquer ici. »

Kujaku émit un sifflement admiratif :

« Vous êtes d'une redoutable efficacité ! dit-il. Je comprends en effet pourquoi vous paraissez si sur de vous.

-Je vais vous laisser. Voici mon numéro de portable au cas où vous auriez à nouveau un problème de ce genre. »

Kujaku saisit la carte entre son index et son majeur.

« Et pour autre chose, je peux appeler ? »

Subaru ne répondit même pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

Kujaku le retint en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester dîner? C'est une occasion unique, vous savez, d'habitude, c'est plutôt moi qui m'invite chez les autres ! »

Subaru se dégagea lentement.

« Pourquoi vous tenez absolument à ce que je reste ?

-Parce que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que vous, si ce n'est moi, avoua Kujaku. »

Subaru ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il se retourna.

« Avant, je serais rester. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne m'intéresse. Plus rien ne m'intéresse. » Et il claqua la porte.

Kujaku resta un moment devant la porte close puis alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le restaurant, il avait su que le jeune homme avait la réponse à sa question. Mais qu'il ne la livrerait pas aussi facilement. Il devait l'inciter à parler, à parler de lui, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et peut-être pourrait-il lui poser alors la question qui le torturait.

Les attaques malveillantes qu'il avait subi étaient dérisoires à côté de la réponse qu'il recherchait. Il ne savait pas qui, ni pourquoi on cherchait à le tuer mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

« J'ai déjà sacrifié ma vie. Je n'étais pas censé en avoir une deuxième. »

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : à voir, ça se précise quand même!

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Chapitre trois :

Subaru n'aimait pas son travail de médium, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il s'était identifié aux personnes qu'il aidait et en avait souffert. Il les avait délivré mais lui en portait toujours le poids.

Comme il portait le poids de la mort de Seishiro. Il n'avait pas envie de s'immiscer plus avant dans la vie de Kujaku. Cet ange là portait lui aussi un poids. Et le corps et l'esprit de Subaru étaient déjà bien trop lourd pour l'en décharger.

Mais il était un professionnel et se devait de mener sa mission correctement. Il se rendit donc dans le quartier de Shibuya, là où il avait localisé le médium. C'était une de ces petites échoppes sans enseigne, sans vitrine, juste une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier menant au sous-sol. Il y avait quelques protections placées sur les murs. Subaru les ignora complètement, ne cherchant même pas à les annuler ou à les contrer. Ce serait une perte de temps inutile, il ne sentait rien. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne pour rivaliser avec lui et il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce. Seuls des étroites fenêtres donnant sur la rue éclairaient la pièce, des lumières de néons violentes et mouvantes.

Il repéra l'odeur du sang immédiatement. Ou plutôt, son côté Sakurazukamori frémit à cette odeur.

Le médium était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait une entaille nette dans le cou. On s'était débarrassé de lui. Et ce « on » avait fait très vite. Le médium avait du contacter son employeur pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé et on l'avait fait disparaître rapidement.

Mais c'était une erreur. Subaru n'avait pas récupéré beaucoup d'indices sur l'identité de l'homme qui en voulait à Kujaku. Et là, il allait pouvoir en ramasser à la pelle. Il se pencha au dessus du corps et récita les mots habituels, son pouvoir se massant dans sa main droite.

Il effleura le front de la victime.

« Dis moi ce que tu as vu, murmura t-il . Qu'as-tu pu voir avant de mourir ? »

Les images vinrent. Violentes et rouges. Un seul homme. Un japonais. Un assassin. Rapide et efficace. Mais ce n'était qu'un employé. C'était déjà un début. Subaru eut tout le temps de détailler son visage et de le graver dans sa mémoire.

Puis il se releva, sortit et appela la police. Il resta dehors, fumant une cigarette jusqu'à ce que les flics débarquent. Les questions posées furent brèves. Les policiers n'embêtaient pas quelqu'un comme lui. Même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui était Subaru et ce qu'il faisait, des ordres venant de plus haut leur avaient fortement conseillé de ne pas l'importuner inutilement. D'ailleurs, Subaru se montra particulièrement coopératif. Il leur expliqua qu'il menait une enquête qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici et qu'il avait trouvé la victime morte depuis peu. Un des flics lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Subaru se tourna vers lui, c'était une jeune recrue aux cheveux mi-longs, roux. Le genre grand gueule et bagarreur avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse.

Subaru écarta les pans de son manteau.

« Je n'ai pas d'arme, et pas de sang sur moi, dit-il fixant le jeune flic. Et je n'aurais pas eu le temps nécessaire pour me changer.

-Si le meurtre a bien eu lieu à l'heure que vous avez dit, répliqua le jeune homme.

-Ca, c'est à vous de le déterminer, inspecteur… ?

-Naga. Ryu-ô Naga."

Subaru inclina légèrement la tête. C'était étrange mais cet homme dégageait quelque chose de sensiblement semblable à Kujaku.

« Naga ! fit un autre flic. Laisses tomber ! » Il le prit à l'écart et lui dit :

« Suméragi est intouchable. Alors l'emmerde pas !

-Pourquoi ? C'est qui ce mec ?

-T'es nouveau, tu ne le sais pas. Il a déjà aidé les flics sur des affaires de meurtres. Et sa famille a le bras long. Si tu tiens à ton poste, tu le lâches !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Subaru avait entendu la conversation. Ryu-ô Naga revint vers lui avec un air renfermé.

« Juste quelques questions de plus, Suméragi-san si vous le voulez bien. »

Subaru eut un infime sourire. Ce flic l'embarquerait tout de suite s'il le pouvait.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire le nom de votre client ? demanda Ryu-ô.

-Non, lâcha Subaru.

-Nous pourrions le placer sous protection policière, ce serait moins risqué pour lui.

-Il est déjà sous protection.

-Laquelle ?

-La mienne. »

Ryu-ô eut un sourire narquois. Subaru l'ignora et dit d'une voix calme :

« Vous avez fini ? J'aimerais partir. »

Ryu-ô se gratta la tête.

« Ouais, ce sera tout pour l'instant. »

Subaru se retourna vivement et s'éloigna.

Ryu-ô le regarda s'en aller avec colère. Comment pouvait-il faire son travail dans de telles conditions ? Il avait fait l'école de police parce qu'il voulait de l'action et qu'il lui semblait qu'un certains sens de la justice se manifestait en lui.

Et ça ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avait souhaité. Tout n'était que corruption et soutiens politiques ou économiques bien placés. Dans plusieurs enquêtes, il s'était ainsi cogné à ces personnes contre lesquelles son insigne n'avait aucun effet. Et il en était profondément agacé. Il allait faire des recherches sur ce Subaru. Il cachait surement quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un detective privé ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait plutôt le regard froid et dur d'un assassin.

-----

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? C'est un peu tard, j'ai déjà tout mangé. »

Subaru poussa Kujaku à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Habillez-vous et prenez quelques affaires, on s'en va.

-On s'en va ? »

Kujaku avait ouvert enroulé dans un drap et retenant l'étoffe d'une main, il se frotta les yeux de l'autre.

« Ca veut dire quoi « on s'en va » ?

-Ca veut dire que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, dit Subaru.

-Mais… Et vos protections ? »

Subaru lui raconta ce qui était arrivé au médium. Kujaku se réveilla complètement et regagna sa chambre. Il revint habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

« Où on va ? Chez vous ?

-Non. Pas chez moi. Ils pourraient avoir des contacts dans la police et trouver mon nom. Mais il y a un endroit qu'il ne trouveront pas. »

Sans en dire plus, Subaru ouvrit la porte et se plaça devant Kujaku.

« Restez derrière moi. »

A suivre….

Laissez des reviews, svp ! C'est à vous que je parle, les petits lecteurs ninjas qui ne laissent pas de reviews, même si c'est pour laisser une review classique, n'hésitez pas. Vous avez le choix entre trois types de reviews :

1) J'adore ce que tu fais ! (complètement fan)

2) Bof (laconique et complètement désintéressé, genre j'ai perdu du temps avec tes conneries)

3) C'est trop nul ce que tu fais. Tu continue, ne serais-que de trois mots, et je te retrouve pour être sur de ne plus avoir à supporter ça !

Pour ma part, je préfère largement le 1) voir le 2). Mais n'hésitez pas pour le 3), je suis bien planqué derrière l'écran de mon ordinateur !

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Subaru et Kujaku pour commencer…

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Note : Merci Nekoii de m'avoir pris au mot et d'avoir choisi la réponse de type 1, j'aurais pas cru que ça marcherait le truc du QCM ! Donc, merci de me lire et de me le dire! Ca y'est, mon cœur s'affole, à mon age, faut que j'arrête les émotions fortes !

Note2: Merci Saaeliel pour ton coup de gueule! Mais bon, je peux comprendre aussi que les gens n'aient pas le temps de laisser de reviews.

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Chapitre quatre :

« C'est un temple ? dit Kujaku. » Subaru acquiesça et le poussa à l'intérieur de la propriété.

« Mais… on ne risque pas de gêner les moines ?

-Il n'est plus en service. Et nous ne le gênerons pas.

-Qui ? »

Subaru ne répondit pas. Il entra dans la maison et n'y trouva personne.

« Attendez-moi ici, dit-il à Kujaku. » Il plaça quelques cartes de protections dans la maison et sortit. La porte du temple battait très légèrement dans le vent, émettant à chaque fois un léger grincement. Le médium ne mit pas longtemps à repérer l'unique occupant du lieu qui était allongé sur le sol tout au fond du temple.

« Fûma ? C'est Subaru. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme.

Subaru s'approcha et s'agenouilla auprès de Fûma. Celui-ci le regarda sans le voir pendant un moment, les yeux vides, un sourire sur les lèvres puis il parla lentement.

« Subaru-kun ? »

Le sourire s'accentua. Et le débit s'accéléra.

« Kotori, Kamui, regardez qui est venu nous voir ! Kotori est heureuse aujourd'hui, les oisillons ont commencé à voler. Y'en a un qui n'a pas pu mais Kamui l'a rattrapé et après il volait comme les autres. Ils ont volé toute la journée. Kotori riait et Kamui souriait de la voir rire. Ils sont heureux de te voir aussi, Subaru-kun.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir tous les trois, moi aussi.

-Seishiro n'est pas avec toi ? Si, bien sur que si. Quelque part par là… ici. »

Fumâ venait de poser la main contre la poitrine de Subaru à la place du cœur.

« Bonjour Seishiro ! »

La bouche de Subaru se crispa.

« Dites, il a pas l'air d'aller bien votre ami ? »

Subaru se retourna, regardant Kujaku d'un air mauvais, son œil droit légèrement plus malveillant puis avisa Fûma qui n'avait pas enlevé sa main de son cœur.

L'ancien double de Kamui plaqua la main contre son propre cœur.

« Kotori et Kamui sont heureux. Surtout Kamui. Il t'aime beaucoup, Subaru. Tu le sais ?

-Oui. Moi aussi, je l'aime énormément. Mais toi, Fûma, quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ? Tu te souviens ? »

Il y eut un petit rire.

« Kotori a préparé un pique nique et Kamui a voulu l'aider. Mais il s'est trompé entre le sel et le sucre et les onigiri étaient immangeables. Kotori a tout recommencé et a supplié Kamui de ne plus l'aider. On est allé voir les cerisiers. C'était la saison. C'était beau. »

Kujaku leva les sourcils.

« Les cerisiers, mais les fleurs sont déjà tombées. De quoi parle t-il ?

-Laissez tomber, fit Subaru sèchement.

-Très bien. Essayez de le sortir de ce temple. Je vais voir si il y a quelque chose de cuisinable dans la maison.

-Il devrait y avoir quelque chose, j'ai fait des courses récemment. »

Kujaku ne dit rien mais son regard surpris en disait long. Il allait sortir quand il se sentit agrippé et ramené en arrière.

« Oh, un ange ! dit Fûma en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Un ange ! »

Il se rapprocha et prit un ton de confidence.

« Moi aussi, j'étais un ange. Mais ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas bien du tout. Les ailes sont si lourdes. Et les vôtres sont toutes noires. Où est votre œil ? Vous ne l'avez plus ? Ce n'est pas bien de dissimuler ses pêchés , cher ange. »

Subaru attrapa Fûma et l'éloigna. Kujaku se releva en époussetant ses vêtements.

« Et bien ! Vous avez des amis assez particuliers, dit-il.

-Peut-être. En tous cas, lui voit ce que vous essayez de cacher…

-Je ne cache rien. Je ne dis que la moitié de la vérité, c'est tout.

-Et l'autre moitié, des mensonges, répliqua Subaru. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, chacun campant sur leurs positions respectives. Kujaku mentait plus par habitude, Subaru lui, omettait certaines choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer.

Subaru prit Fûma par le bras et le traîna hors du temple, suivi par Kujaku. A peine dehors, il envoya le jeune homme dans les bras de Kujaku et une de ses cartes étoilées jaillit et disparut à l'intérieur d'un fourré. Il y eu un bruit d'enflammement, comme un départ de feu soudain puis un cri et un homme bondit hors des arbustes, la veste en feu. Il finit par la retirer et la jeter sur le sol avant de sauter à pieds joints dessus pour éteindre les flammes.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Subaru, trois autres cartes en main.

-Moi, je fais que passer. J'voulais demander une petite cérémonie, un truc sympa, sobre mais classe, dit l'homme en se retournant vers Subaru.

-Ryu-ô ? fit Kujaku avec surprise. » L'inspecteur lui jeta un regard.

« On s'connaît ? »

Kujaku secoua la tête.

« Non. Non. »

Subaru eut un infime sourire. Pris de court, Kujaku avait menti et il avait très mal menti. Le policier ne lui était pas inconnu. Puis son sourire disparut.

« Vous m'avez suivi. De quel droit ?

-Du droit que j'enquête sur un meurtre.

-Je vous ai déjà tout dit.

-Vous peut-être. Mais pas votre client. Rassurez-moi, c'est bien celui qui a l'air un peu efféminée et pas l'autre qui sourire bêtement.

-Ryu-ô ! fit Kujaku retrouvant d'ancien instincts. Puisque tu es si méchant, tu es puni. C'est toi qui devras faire la cuisine et le ménage.

-Quoi ? fit Ryu-ô. Et puis quoi encore ? Et pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

-Et bien, c'est une question d'âge. Tu es le plus jeune. Donc, soit tu cuisines, soit c'est toi qui sera mangé ! Quoique, c'est peut-être bien Subaru-kun le plus jeune… » Le prophète se tourna vers Subaru avec un sourire malicieux.

« Dites-moi que votre client, c'est aucun des deux, par pitié !

-Il est trop méchant ! fit Kujaku en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Subaru.

-Il est mignon, votre mec, mais complètement fêlé, dit Ryu-ô. Comme ça, on protège son amoureux des vilains policiers ?

-Ce n'est pas mon mec ! dit Subaru sèchement en repoussant Kujaku. »

Il récupéra Fûma et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Et ben, on peut pas dire que c'est l'humour qui l'étouffe, celui-là, dit Ryu-ô. »

Kujaku sourit mais son esprit se perdait en conjonctures. Ryu-ô était là. Il ne se rappelait apparemment de rien mais il était là. Combien de ses anciens compagnons avaient atterri dans ce monde ? Et pourquoi lui se souvenait et pas Ryu-ô ?

Encore des questions sans réponses. Mais il ne désespérait pas de les trouver. Tout comme il pensait obtenir une réponse de la part de Subaru.

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Subaru et Kujaku pour commencer…

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Note: Désolé du retard! Mais je n'arrivais pas à envoyer ce chapitre sans adsl! Ca plantait à chaque fois! Et j'ai du attendre de rentrer chez moi... Voilà, bonne lecture!

Note2: Où est passée ma revieweuse préférée? Saaeliel, tu me manques... Reviens!

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Chapitre cinq :

« Subaru-kun, puis-je me servir de l'ordinateur ? demanda Kujaku.

-Je crois pas que ça le dérangerait, fit le médium en désignant Fûma du menton. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille semblait à l'aise avec Ryu-ô. Il le suivait partout pendant que ce dernier, habillé d'un magnifique tablier rose, préparait à manger. Ryu-ô s'énervait juste un petit peu quand Fûma se trouvait dans ses jambes. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'engueuler comme il le faisait avec Ashura.

Kujaku ferma les yeux. Ashura, Yasha. Est-ce qu'ils étaient là aussi ? Quelque part ? Kujaku savait bien que non. Ils étaient restés dans son ancien monde, bien vivants. C'était une autre vie qui avait été offerte à Ryu-ô et à lui.

Kujaku se connecta sur internet. Il n'était pas dans ce monde depuis bien longtemps et n'était pas très callé en informatique.

« Comment est-ce que je fais pour rechercher des personnes ? Juste avec un nom ? »

Ryu-ô s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

-Une intuition que j'aimerais bien vérifier. Ca ne donnera peut-être rien mais…

-Vous êtes flic, coupa Subaru. Vous avez accès à toutes les bases de données, non ? »

Ryu-ô le regarda.

« C'est quoi votre problème, les mecs ? J'ai pas envie de me fourrer dans un truc louche ! Sinon, je peux dire adieu à mon poste.

-C'est pas votre job de protéger les civils ? demanda Subaru.

-C'est quand ça vous arrange, hein ? Si vous voulez de l'aide, va falloir me dire la vérité. »

Ryu-ô défia Subaru du regard. C'était vraiment le même regard, celui d'un guerrier. D'un roi.

« Ryu-ô, sans vouloir te vexer, ta tenue ne va pas avec tes paroles, fit Kujaku sur un ton moqueur.

-Ah, zut ! fit Ryu-ô en envoyant valdinguer le tablier. »

Fûma le rattrapa avec habilité, en riant.

« Il est drôle, il est tout drôle. Kamui l'aime bien. Et Kotori aussi. »

Sans prêter attention à Fûma, Ryu-ô remplaça Kujaku devant l'ordinateur et accéda aux fichiers de la police.

« D'abord, je veux des explications.

-Et bien, il semblerait que des personnes aient de très très mauvaises intentions à mon égard. Alors je voudrais faire un peu le point.

-C'est à cause de vous que ce médium s'est fait buté ?

-A cause de moi ? Ca, c'est pas gentil. Moi qui suis aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître.

-Ouais, ouais, à d'autres. Mais je vais devoir prévenir mes supérieurs.

-C'est ça, fit Subaru. Pour que toute la ville soit au courant de notre planque !

-Vous exagérez…

-A peine. Une concierge a plus de discrétion que la police. »

Ryu-ô fit une grimace mais il devait bien admettre que c'était vrai. Pas moyen de garder une info secrète. Il aurait pourtant du appeler ses supérieurs mais il ne tenait pas à perdre le fil de cette enquête. Et encore moins à faire courir des risques inutiles au jeune homme dont l'esprit s'était envolé. Lui n'avait rien fait du tout.

« Bon, vous voulez savoir qui peut vous en vouloir, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Maintenant, essayez les noms que je vais vous donner. Kendappa-ô et Soma.

-Y'a pas de Kendappa-ô, par contre des Soma, y'en a à la pelle.

-Hum, essayez Ashura-ô et Taishakuten.

-Rien, faut dire que c'est pas vraiment des noms qu'on donne par ici, ça fait un peu trop… religieux.

-Kishôten et Bishamonten.

-Rien non plus. Dîtes, y'a une raison à ce que vos noms, ils soient par paire ?

-Pardon ?

-Ben ouais, vous les dîtes comme ça ou ils vont vraiment deux par deux ? »

Kujaku éclata de rire. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant un moment sans même remarquer l'évidence.

Une paire, c'est un tout. Un plus un était égale à un. Ce n'était pas mathématique, mais c'était vrai. Ils étaient accomplis. Ils étaient deux. Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle lui et Ryu-ô avaient été envoyés dans ce monde, parce qu'ils étaient incomplets ?

Parce qu'ils devaient trouver leurs parties manquantes dans ce monde ? C'était tellement simple que c'en était drôle. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui se souvenait de son ancienne vie et pas Ryu-ô.

« Tu es de Tokyo, Ryu-ô ?

-Nan, d'Hokkaidõ.

-Tu es né la-bas ?

-Ouais, c'est une chouette région. Je suis venu étudier ici. Mais ça me manque. Les rivières, les montagnes, la nature quoi ! »

Kujaku sourit. C'était exactement le même, sauf qu'il avait une autre terre natale à aimer. Finalement, pour Ryu-ô, c'était aussi bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas.

« J'aurais aimé avoir la même chance, pensa Kujaku. Ne pas avoir le poids de cette destinée sur les épaules. Ne plus être un enfant que l'on hait juste parce qu'il existe. »

Les pensées de Kujaku se tournèrent vers Ashura. Il avait été aimé. Il avait reçu cet amour de la part de Yasha. Etre témoin de cet amour, savoir qu'un enfant maudit comme Ashura était aimé, ça lui avait suffi. Même si lui restait sans amour. Il savait que ça existait.

« Aaaahhh, ça crame ! hurla Ryu-ô en se précipitant vers la cuisinière. »

Fûma en le voyant se précipiter, rit.

« Il est vraiment trop drôle ! Il va rester avec nous ?

-Rester ? demanda Ryu-ô en sortant le plat du four.

-Oui, avec Subaru, moi, Kamui, Kotori et Seishiro. Et aussi avec l'ange aux ailes noires.

-Je m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on était si nombreux que ça ici, dit Ryu-ô. »

Le policier se tourna vers Subaru.

« Ils sont combien dans sa tête à lui ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de sa tête, il s'agit de son cœur. Ils sont deux, sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

-Et Seishiro est dans le cœur de Subaru, renchérit Fûma en posant la tête contre le torse du médium. »

Ryu-ô ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est vrai ? Vous aussi, vous êtes deux ?

-J'aurais bien aimé mais je n'arrive plus à le croire. Pas autant que lui. »

Kujaku eut un sourire triste. Comme il l'avait deviné, Subaru avait trouvé sa moitié puis l'avait perdu. Et cela aussi confirma le pressentiment de Kujaku, à savoir que Subaru pouvait lui donner une réponse concernant ce qui le tourmentait.

Ca n'aurait même pas du le tourmenter. Sa mort aurait du faire taire cette interrogation. Il n'aurait même pas eu à se poser de question.

Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé cette nouvelle vie, tout ne semblait pas aussi clair qu'il l'avait pensé. Est-ce que son dernier geste, cette volonté de libérer Ashura avec l'aide de son sang, avait été une bonne chose ? Quel était l'avenir pour Yasha et Ashura ?

« Pourquoi vous appelle t-il l'ange aux ailes noires ? demanda Ryu-ô, sortant Kujaku de ses pensées. »

Kujaku sourit.

« Parce que j'ai effectivement un air angélique, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Tes yeux sont violets, c'est bizarre. »

Kujaku put presque entendre la suite « ce sont les yeux d'un démon… » mais Ryu-ô termina d'une autre façon.

« J'imagine que c'est ça qui a fait chavirer le cœur de cet iceberg de médium !

-Laissez mon cœur tranquille, Naga, fit Subaru. Et Fûma, ne touche pas à ce plat, il est chaud ! »

Subaru soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait ainsi. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans un groupe, d'en faire partie sans l'avoir demandé. Etre à nouveau un sceau. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne voulait plus. Cette ambiance chaleureuse, presque agréable lui était infiniment pénible. Elle se terminerait dans le sang comme sa vie heureuse avec sa sœur, comme le temps trop court avec Kamui, Sorata… Il y aurait à nouveau un manque. Il ne devait surtout pas s'habituer à ça. Il ne pourrait plus supporter de frôler le bonheur des doigts sans pouvoir l'attraper.

Mais c'était vrai, les yeux violets le faisaient chavirer un tout petit peu.

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp.

Bon, navré de vous décevoir mais si vous avez bien suivi, tous les persos de RG Veda ne reviendront pas, donc désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à les voir apparaître les uns après les autres.

Merci de me lire et à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : à voir

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Chapitre six :

Ca faisait à peine quelque mois. Mais quand il avait vu ces yeux violets s'exhiber sur les couvertures de magazines, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces images l'avaient rendu furieux. Et plein d'une haine irrationnelle envers l'homme qui posait pour ces publicités. C'était stupide ! Il ne le connaissait même pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais une certitude profonde était ancrée dans son esprit. Cette « chose », ce monstre ne devait pas exister, ne devait même pas avoir le droit de fouler la même terre que lui. Il avait tenté de se calmer, de raisonner avec logique. Mais peine perdue. L'homme prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans sa tête. Quand les affiches de « Fallen Angel » avaient été posées, son esprit avait tout bonnement disjoncté ! Ces ailes noires ! Ces ailes sombres et ténébreuses qu'il affichait sans aucun complexe aux yeux de tous !

Il s'était renseigné. Vu sa position élevée dans le monde politique, il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir des informations.

Mais certaines réponses ne pouvaient pas être obtenues de cette manière.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas supporter ce Kujaku ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de le faire disparaître, de ne pas laisser la moindre trace de sa présence ? Il avait beau cherché, il ne savait pas.

Mais comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui déplaisait, il avait décidé de s'en débarrasser, d'aider un petit peu la fatalité à accomplir son œuvre.

Un accident, c'était si facile à mettre en place. Ou une maladie… Toutes ces petites choses que son statut de politicien lui avait permis de maîtriser sans se salir les mains.

L'ange déchu devait mourir. L'homme n'avait que peu de considération pour la vie humaine, on ne dirige pas un pays sans faire des sacrifices considérables et qu'était une vie, une vie aussi insignifiante dans la balance ? Rien, rien du tout. Et la disparition de cette homme lui permettrait de recouvrer son bien-être. Ce n'était pas cher payé pour avoir un peu de quiétude.

Mais la tentative effectuée par un médium avait échouée. A cause d'un autre médium, Subaru Suméragi. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui, beaucoup de politiciens avaient tenté de se l'attacher mais Suméragi avait décliné toutes les offres surtout celles venant d'hommes plus ou moins véreux. Le médium semblait quelqu'un d'honnête et pourtant de passablement dangereux.

-----

« Si vous êtes pas plus précis, ça ne donnera rien.

-Vous êtes sur de savoir vous servir de ce logiciel ? demanda Subaru. »

Ryu-ô grimaça.

« C'est ça, prenez moi pour un débile par dessus le marché ! C'est vous qui êtes pas fichu de faire une description correcte de l'assassin !

-Tout cet amour et cet entente cordiale me font un bien fou, fit Kujaku. Subaru-kun est toujours plein de tact et de prévenance et Ryu-ô possède une patience à toute épreuve ! »

Les deux hommes le fixèrent.

« Je vous signale qu'on est en train d'essayer de résoudre votre problème, dit le médium. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de faire des remarques dont on se passerait bien, ça irait plus vite. »

Subaru était passablement énervé même si son visage montrait la même impassibilité que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas parce que Kujaku possédait les plus beaux yeux que la terre ait jamais porté qu'il pouvait se comporter aussi légèrement ! Il y avait quand même des limites. Et Subaru était à deux doigts d'abandonner l'ange déchu et de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Sauf que son côté Suméragi ne le laissait pas tranquille. Toujours à vouloir jouer les bons samaritains comme quand il avait seize ans. Il croyait pourtant s'être libérer de cette mauvaise manie. Mais Kujaku et son sale caractère balayait toutes les habitudes qu'il avait prise depuis la mort de sa sœur, de Seishiro et de Kamui, balayait les barrières qu'il avait crée autour de son cœur. Et ça, juste à cause de ces fichus yeux !

« Bon, je trouve rien, je laisse tomber.

-Ah, elle est belle la police de nos jours ?

-Parce que vous faîtes mieux, vous ?

-Je vous ai donné une description assez exacte, rétorqua Subaru.

-Et ben, il est pas dans les fichiers votre mec ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

Ryu-ô poussa un soupir et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il eut un regard vers la cuisine.

« Dîtes, c'est normal ce qu'il fait votre pote ? »

Subaru se retourna. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, Fuma en avait profité pour tenter une expérience culinaire qui s'avérait désastreuse.

Le médium eut un soupir. Fuma se comportait comme un enfant, comme s'il était revenu à cette époque joyeuse où lui, Kamui et Kotori pouvaient encore rire et s'amuser ensemble.

D'ailleurs, au vu du sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres du jeune garçon, nul doute qu'il était dans un de ces souvenirs. Il avait le visage et les vêtements couverts de farine et de confiture. Subaru n'essaya même pas de savoir quel était le but de la manœuvre.

Il allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand Ryu-ô l'en empêcha.

« J'y vais. Je crois que je sais y faire avec lui. »

Et Subaru devait bien reconnaître que c'était vrai. Fuma devait sans doute avoir besoin de quelqu'un de plus extraverti, de plus joyeux que lui qui demeurait sombre et triste.

Ce fut incroyable de voir à quel point le jeune policier parvint à détourner Fûma de son monde intérieur. La méthode était certes un peu discutable mais tout à fait efficace.

Ryu-ô se laissa tout bonnement asperger de farine et d'autres choses un peu plus collantes. Après, il se vengea un petit peu et finit par se rendre en entraînant alors le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés vers la salle de bain que lui indiqua Subaru du menton.

Le médium observa le sourire malicieux qui se peignait sur les lèvres de Kujaku. Malicieux mais extrêmement bienveillant aussi.

Kujaku retrouvait vraiment le Ryu-ô qu'il connaissait. Car malgré les disputes avec Ashura, celui-ci avait toujours pris soin de l'enfant. Un peu comme un grand frère. Et il agissait exactement de même avec Fûma.

Ce temps là où les étoiles noires se réunissaient doucement avait été très agréable pour Kujaku malgré la présence de la fatalité. Toujours cette fatalité.

Comme à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, à prédire quoi que ce soit mais il la sentait encore à l'œuvre. Et tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être pris dans l'engrenage. Ryu-ô aussi, et Subaru. Même Fûma devait déjà être prisonnier de cette fatalité.

Le sourire de l'ange se fit amer. Et le médium s'étonna. Il ne pensait pas que cet être insouciant pouvait aussi goûter à un peu d'amertume.

« Un problème, demanda Subaru.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup le fait de mêler ce gamin à cette affaire, répondit Kujaku avec franchise pour une fois.

-Fuma a encore quelques pouvoirs. Il pourra se défendre…

-Il le pourrait, mais est-ce qu'il le ferait. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ça va mal finir.

-Tout n'est que fatalité…, mumura Subaru.

-Pardon ? »

Kujaku cligna des yeux. Cette phrase, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas dit ainsi mais le sens était le même.

« Une médium m'avait dit ça, il y a quelques années. Qu'il n'y avait aucun choix, que tout était prédestiné. Je le savais déjà à l'époque. Mais… Je ne sais pas, sans doute que je gardais l'espoir que s'il y avait la moindre petite ouverture, le moindre petit choix possible, alors l'avenir serait différent. Et il l'a été dans un sens. Kamui y est arrivé mais moi… »

Subaru se tut, voyant qu'il en avait trop dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de se confier à Kujaku ? A ce type qui pouvait se montrer très intelligent mais aussi profondément agaçant.

« Moi aussi, j'ai vu la fatalité détournée une fois. Mais… est-ce que finalement, ceci n'était pas aussi prédestiné ? Je veux dire, ne nous donne t-on pas de faux indices pour finalement arriver à la conclusion prévue ?

-Vous êtes en train d'attribuer une pensée à la destinée ? Comme si c'était une personne et ce n'est pas le cas. »

Kujaku soupira.

« Je sais mais j'ai encore ce sentiment d'être manipulé. Et je ne peux même pas faire de prophétie !

-Ca vous agace, n'est-ce pas ? fit Subaru avec un sourire. Vous avez toujours suivi la fatalité comme un cours d'eau suit son lit. Ca devait être une manière agréable de vivre. »

Les yeux du mannequin se posèrent sur le médium.

« Agréable ? Agréable ! Savoir sans avoir le pouvoir de faire quelque chose ? Savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

La pensée de Subaru dériva quelques instants. Hinoto, elle avait ce pouvoir de lire l'avenir. Et elle en avait souffert atrocement. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable à voir l'avenir.

« Je n'aime pas mon don de prophète, murmura Kujaku. Mais il m'a permis de mettre en œuvre certaines choses pour changer l'avenir. Mais si je ne sais pas à quel jeu joue la fatalité, je ne peux rien faire ! Et si je fais quelque chose, qui me dit que je ne vais pas dans son sens ? »

Subaru était un peu étonné de la tournure de la discussion. Il ne pensait pas que Kujaku puisse être aussi sérieux et encore moins se montrer aussi peu confiant.

« La fatalité n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, dit le médium lentement. Elle n'est que fatalité. Et elle peut être changée aussi étrange que ça paraisse.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a un peu d'espoir alors?

-Juste de quoi ne pas étouffer. »

Subaru eut le même sourire que Kujaku, amer et désenchanté.

« En tous cas, c'est trop tard pour Fuma ou Ryu-ô. De toute façon, s'ils devaient en faire partie, ils auraient fini par y être attirés, dit le médium. »

Kujaku fut heureux que Subaru ne le rende pas responsable. Après tout, il l'était.

Mais quoi qu'il se passe, la roue du destin était à nouveau en marche. Et il n'en avait plus l'accès.

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp.

Merci à mes trois fidèles lectrices et revieweuses: Saaeliel, Nekoii et Yuya, continuez à me faire partager vos impressions, ça me fait trop plaisir!


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : bon, j'crois que c'est clair, là!

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Note : C'est bien Yuko dans Holic qui dit « tout n'est que fatalité ! » Je me suis bien amusé sur ce coup-là ! Et je suis bien content que vous l'ayez remarqué !

Note2 : Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! C'est vrai que mes chapitres avaient une certaine tendance à rétrécir ces derniers temps…

Note3 : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi (oui pourquoi ô rage, ô désespoir…) donc pourquoi on se chope toujours la crève alors que l'hiver est soi-disant fini ?

Note4: Encore un peu de lecture pour Mme Saaeliel (ça va madame?Je peux?), que dire, je suis dans une bonne semaine apparemment!

**Chapitre sept :**

Le gamin avait éclaté de rire à de nombreuses reprises. D'ailleurs, tout en lui séchant les cheveux, Ryu-ô était en train de réaliser que malgré son esprit enfantin, il n'avait sans doute que quelques années de moins que lui.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs qu'il se préoccupe de Fûma. Il était fils unique et avait été élevé par ses cousins plus âgés que lui, il n'avait donc jamais eu l'âme d'un grand frère. Mais ça lui venait tellement naturellement qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même.

Il posa la serviette sur le dos d'une chaise.

« Bon maintenant que mon plat a cramé et que tu as foutu un bordel pas possible dans la cuisine, on fait quoi ? Sandwichs ? »

Fûma hocha la tête mais Ryu-ô ne savait pas s'il répondait à sa question ou s'il était encore dans un de ses rêves.

Décidément, cette enquête s'avérait de plus en plus bizarre. Entre le modèle horripilant et le médium aux piques ironiques, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

« Attends une minute ! »

Fûma venait de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Ryu-ô le rattrapa et boutonna sa chemise de pyjama. A nouveau un air absent, comme s'il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence.

A certains moments pourtant, le policier était sûr d'avoir réussi à capter son attention. Quand il avait joué avec lui avec les bulles du bain moussant, le regard de Fûma était normal, et vraiment fixé sur lui. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas lui qu'il voyait.

Subaru s'était attelé lui-même à la préparation du repas. Et apparemment, il avait eu la même idée que lui, sandwichs pour tout le monde.

« Je vais quand même informer mes supérieurs que je bosse avec vous, dit Ryu-ô en s'asseyant à la table. Je ne communiquerais pas cette adresse si c'est ce qui vous inquiète…

-Je m'occupe de votre cas. J'ai quelques contacts dans la police, j'obtiendrais qu'ils vous laisse travailler avec moi en toute tranquillité. »

Intouchable, ça, c'était certain, mais avec le bras long en plus.

« Tiens, je ne suis plus indésirable maintenant ?

-Est-ce que je peux seulement faire autrement ? demanda le médium avec un regard lourd de sens. »

Il avait raison, Ryu-ô n'abandonnerait certainement pas. Toute cette histoire était bien trop étrange pour qu'il l'oublie aussi facilement.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

Kujaku se leva et finit par repêcher un téléphone portable dans le fond de son sac.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Oui ?… Ah, Mokona-san. Oui. Hum, non, ce n'est pas encore réglé. Non. Demain ? Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Oui. Je sais. Très bien. A huit heures. Oui. Au revoir. »

Kujaku raccrocha.

« En fait, j'avais complètement oublié ! fit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux bleutés.

-Quoi ? demanda Ryu-ô.

-Mokona a annulé mes autres boulots mais j'ai une soirée de promo pour Fallen Angel demain. Et je ne peux pas la manquer.

-Une idée grandiose, rumina Subaru. Un endroit bien exposé, des tonnes de gens, et là, c'est sûr que c'est eux qui ne pourront pas vous manquer.

-Oui, mais vous allez m'accompagner ! » Tout en disant ses mots, Kujaku venait d'entourer les épaules de Subaru et avait posé la tête sur son épaule.

« Ou je vais vous tuer moi-même…, dit le médium en se dégageant. »

Il avait eu le temps de sentir un parfum subtil se dégager du corps du mannequin. Un mélange ambré, note très masculine, avec une touche féminine de violette au dessus. Un parfum unisexe.

Il se rappela soudain l'affiche. Il avait supposé que Fallen Angel était un parfum pour homme. Mais c'était une senteur aussi androgyne que l'ange déchu de la publicité.

« Bon, ben je viens moi aussi, fit Ryu-ô.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! répondit Kujaku avec un sourire. Par contre, je préviens, tenue correcte exigée.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ca veut dire que je vais devoir faire des miracles ! »

------

« Dîtes, vous êtes sûr qu'on a bien fait de laisser le gosse tout seul ?

-Ca ira. Fûma ne sort jamais de la propriété. »

Malgré les paroles de Subaru, Ryu-ô n'était pas entièrement convaincu. En plus, ils étaient partis alors que Fûma dormait encore. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il se retrouverait tout seul ?

Mais se rappellerait-il seulement qu'il y avait eu des personnes bien réelles avec lui la veille au soir ?

Ryu-ô secoua la tête et suivit Kujaku et Subaru dans l'ascenseur.

« J'ai téléphoné à Satsuki-san tout à l'heure. On va pouvoir se servir dans la garde robe de l'agence, dit Kujaku. »

Subaru hocha la tête.

Après être entré dans l'agence Clamp, ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers une salle qui ressemblait plus à un magasin qu'à une simple garde robe. Kujaku commença déjà à fouiller par-ci par-là, prenant pantalons, vestes, et chemises.

Pour Ryu-ô, ce fut assez rapide.

« Evitez les fantaisies ! Trouvez-moi un costume simple mais classe !

-Pour la simplicité, c'est pas un problème mais la classe…

-Hé ! Je suis très classe ! »

Kujaku eut un petit rire. Ryu-ô démarrait toujours au quart de tour.

Il lui fourra un costume italien entre les mains et lui indiqua une cabine d'essayage.

Subaru frissonna en voyant Kujaku tendre plusieurs vestes devant lui pour juger de ce qui lui irait. Ces gestes là, personne ne les avait fait depuis longtemps. Personne n'avait plus choisi ses habits depuis Hokuto. Elle aimait tellement trouver des tenues pour lui, même si certaines étaient un peu excentriques, elle aimait l'habiller, prendre soin de lui. C'était des preuves d'amour. Et il aimait ça. Il avait aimé ça.

« Un problème ? demanda Kujaku voyant l'expression soucieuse du médium.

-Hum… Non. Juste un souvenir. Ma sœur m'aidait à choisir mes vêtements avant.

-Elle ne le fait plus ? Laissez-moi deviner, elle est mariée et a douze enfants. Aussi elle néglige un peu son petit frère…

-Elle est morte. »

Kujaku laissa retomber son bras, cessant de maintenir la chemise contre le torse de Subaru.

« Pardon.

-C'était il y a longtemps… »

Peut-être que le temps avait passé, mais la douleur était bien là, toujours présente, toujours vivace. Et…

« Elle est décédée lors d'un accident ? De maladie ?

-Non. »

Subaru expira lentement.

« Elle a été tuée. »

Kujaku ferma les yeux. Avant même que Subaru ne le confirme, il le savait déjà. Tout comme il savait que Subaru avait la réponse à sa question.

Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour demander.

« Alors ? Si c'est pas la classe, ça ! s'exclama Ryu-ô en sortant. »

Kujaku tendit finalement un ensemble composé d'une chemise gris perle, d'un pantalon et d'une veste noir à Subaru avant d'aller arranger un peu la mise de Ryu-ô.

-----

C'était exactement le genre d'endroit où Subaru se sentait mal à l'aise. Et Ryu-ô n'en menait pas large non plus. Kujaku, lui, semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il était accaparé par de nombreuses personnes, avait un sourire pour chacun et discutait agréablement avec les invités.

L'affiche avait été déroulée sur un des murs, mettant en valeur la beauté du mannequin. Mais quiconque la regardait ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Kujaku bien plus beau au naturel.

« Alors, rien à craindre ? »

Mokona Apapa venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

« Pas pour l'instant. J'ai protégé la salle. »

La jeune femme l'observa un long moment ce qui rendit Subaru encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Y a t-il quelque chose d'autre ? demanda t-il.

-Oh, pardon. Je me disais juste que j'aimerais vous avoir comme modèle.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

-Détrompez-vous. Vous avez l'air d'une image, vos traits sont aussi fins que s'ils avaient été dessinés à la plume. Vous seriez parfait. »

Subaru secoua la tête. Décidément, que ce soit Satsuki Igarashi qu'il avait rencontrée dans la matinée ou cette femme, toutes deux lui faisaient ressentir une impression étrange.

Avec un sourire, Mokona s'éloigna et Subaru soupira de soulagement.

« Elles me reviennent pas, ces gonzesses, dit Ryu-ô. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson qui me remonte dans le dos quand je les vois. Je comprends pas pourquoi.

-Fatalité, répondit Subaru.

-Bref et précis. Mais ça m'avance pas des masses comme réponse. »

Le médium avait perdu de vue Kujaku à cause de Mokona et Ryu-ô. Et il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Et bon sang, quelque chose clochait tout d'un coup.

« Il est où ? lâcha t-il, s'en voulant de la note d'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Là-bas, près du buffet. »

Repérant son client, Subaru bougea, joua des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Mauvais pressentiment. Très très mauvais.

Et il sut ce qui clochait lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas. Il bouscula Kujaku sans ménagement et ce dernier renversa sa coupe de champagne.

Ce qui clochait, c'était cet homme derrière le buffet, celui qui avait tendu un verre à Kujaku. C'était l'assassin et il avait déjà pris la fuite, disparaissant aussi vite qu'une ombre. Subaru agrippa Kujaku par les pans de sa veste.

« Vous en avez bu ?

-De quoi ?

-Ce verre ?

-Hein ? Non, je n'y avais pas encore touché. »

Subaru le lâcha. Autour d'eux, ça commençait à s'agiter.

« C'est rien, c'est rien, dit Kujaku en souriant. Juste un petit accident. »

Il entraîna Subaru vers une pièce adjacente. Ryu-ô les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

Le policier n'eut pas besoin d'explications, il attrapa une des serveuses et lui demanda un sac plastique alimentaire. Une fois obtenu, il y glissa la coupe à champagne.

« J'envoie ça au labo pour analyse et relevé d'empreintes digitales. Il me faudra aussi les tiennes, Kujaku.

-C'est demandé si gentiment. »

Subaru en eut assez de cette attitude insouciante.

« On dirait que ça vous amuse ? Vous avez failli mourir ?

-Et bien, il faut croire que ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le moment. Et je suis en vie. »

Le médium se retint de lui balancer une gifle. Il avait envie de le réveiller, de lui enlever ce fichu masque de joyeux luron.

Ryu-ô, sentant que la situation dégénérait, s'interposa.

« Si t'as suffisamment fait acte de présence, on peut s'en aller, non ? »

Subaru jeta un regard un peu méprisant à Kujaku avant de le pousser devant lui.

-----

Tout allait mal décidément, comme cette odeur de sang qu'il perçut en descendant de la voiture. Subaru se précipita vers le temple suivis des deux autres étonnés.

« Fûma ? Fûma ? »

Il y avait quatre hommes étendus sur le sol. Comment ils avaient obtenu cette adresse n'était pas important pour l'instant.

Fûma leur tournait le dos, debout au milieu du carnage. Ryu-ô se précipita vers lui mais Subaru l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Fûma… ?

-Tu te trompes, je suis Kamui. »

Il se retourna lentement, le regard pénétrant, n'ayant plus rien d'enfantin.

Ryu-ô crut voir un être étrange aux yeux dorés et aux oreilles pointues pendant quelques secondes. D'où lui venait cette vision ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Tandis que dans la mémoire de Kujaku, la stature de Fûma, son allure lui rappelait tout à coup celle de Yasha.

« Il ressemble à…, murmurèrent ensemble l'ange et le policier.

-Je sais, fit Subaru. C'est un des atouts de Kamui.

-Qui ça ? demanda Ryu-ô.

-Laissez tomber. »

Subaru s'approcha lentement. Cela faisait longtemps que le Kamui des dragons de la terre n'était pas apparu.

« Tu n'as plus de but ici, plus de raison d'exister. Le combat est fini… »

Pendant que le médium se rapprochait pas à pas de Fûma, Ryu-ô s'occupa des hommes allongés sur le sol. Ils étaient tous en vie, c'était déjà ça. Heureusement que le gamin ne s'était pas changé en tueur psychopathe.

« Fûma, reviens maintenant… Reviens… »

Apparemment, Subaru aurait aussi bien pu parler à un mur, il n'y avait pas le moindre petit changement chez le jeune homme.

Délaissant le médium, Fûma-Kamui s'approcha de Kujaku et lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'as pas de souhaits ? Etrange, ça… Laisse-moi regarder plus profondément… »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Fûma.

« Ah si, tu veux savoir… Avoir une réponse. Mais ce n'est pas pour toi. Ce n'est pas ton souhait personnel. N'en as-tu aucun ?

-Fûma. Lâche-le, murmura Subaru.

-Je suis Kamui. » Il resserra sa main sur le visage de Kujaku. L'ange sourit.

« Mes souhaits ont déjà été exaucés. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir…

-Non, c'étaient les souhaits des autres. Pas les tiens. Et… »

Fûma ôta sa main et son regard s'attarda sur les corps inanimés des hommes qu'il avait combattu.

« Tant que tu n'as pas de souhait, tu ne peux pas gagner contre lui. Parce que son souhait est puissant.

-Contre qui ? demanda Kujaku.

-Tu n'as même pas le souhait de vivre ou mourir, poursuivit l'autre Kamui sans prêter attention à la question posée. Parce que tu es déjà mort une fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Subaru et Ryu-ô suivaient l'échange de plus en plus d'étonnement.

Pour Ryu-ô, voir le jeune homme afficher une si grande confiance tout à coup était déstabilisant. Mais qui étaient ces gens exactement ?

« Trouve-toi un souhait, c'est un conseil que je te donne. Parce que lui souhaite ta mort.

-Mais qui ? »

Sans répondre, Fûma se tourna vers Ryu-ô. Le sourire changea.

« Mon ami est là ! s'écria t-il, tout heureux. On va aller jouer ! Subaru ! Tu as vu, mon nouvel ami est revenu ! »

Et le jeune homme s'accrocha à la main de Ryu-ô et commença à l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« Houlà, attends ! On peut pas laisser ces mecs ici !

-Nous non plus, on ne peut pas rester ici, ajouta Subaru. » Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro.

Il s'éloigna et revint au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ma grand-mère va gérer le problème. Nous, on s'en va. Récupérez vos affaires. »

Ryu-ô accompagna Fûma dans la maison. Kujaku n'avait pas bougé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Subaru.

-Je cherche un souhait…

-Un souhait n'est pas quelque chose de réfléchi, de pensé, c'est quelque chose de complètement irrationnel qui vient du cœur. Alors cessez de vous triturer la tête, ça ne sert à rien.

-Vous en avez un, vous ? »

Subaru baissa les yeux.

« J'en ai eu un.

-Il s'est réalisé ? Il était assez puissant ?

-Non. Celui de Sei… Quelqu'un d'autre tenait à son souhait plus que moi…

-Seishirô ?

-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? demanda Subaru, ces yeux se fixant sur Kujaku, celui doré brillant de colère.

-C'est Fûma. Quand il a dit que Seishirô vivait en vous…

-Ca suffit ! Je trouve que vous savez trop de choses à mon goût. Alors que j'ignore tout à votre sujet ! »

Kujaku regarda Subaru avec une certaine tendresse dans ses yeux violets.

« Je préfère vous laisser dans l'ignorance que de vous dévoiler la vérité et…

-Et quoi ?

-Et voir le mépris et le dégoût sur votre visage. »

Subaru resta muet quelques instants. Il avait pensé que Kujaku lui cachait certaines choses par jeu, parce que c'était dans son caractère. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Quel était le passé de Kujaku ? Qu'avait-il fait qui mériterait l'aversion ?

« J'ai aimé un assassin, dit Subaru lentement. J'ai aimé un homme qui avait tué des centaines de personnes. J'ai aimé un homme qui a pris plaisir à me torturer. J'ai aimé l'homme qui a tué ma sœur. Alors, quoi que vous ayez fait, ça m'est égal, je ne suis plus à ça près. »

Les yeux violets avaient pris une expression de surprise et en même temps de soulagement extrême.

Subaru laissa Kujaku seul, entrant dans la maison.

L'ange déchu resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis passa la main sur son front.

« Il m'a donné la réponse… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je… Alors, c'est vrai ! L'amour peut passer au-dessus du sang, des meurtres, de la mort… »

L'image d'Ashura et Yasha flotta dans son esprit. Quand il s'était donné la mort pour libérer Ashura de son sommeil, il avait pensé faire le bon choix. Car il savait que Yasha tiendrait sa promesse, qu'il resterait avec Ashura pour toujours.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans ce monde qu'il avait compris quel horrible destin il avait imposé à ces deux êtres.

Comment continuer à aimer, à protéger alors que l'être aimé a détruit, tué et en a retiré un plaisir immense ?

Comment continuer à aimer, à supporter la présence de l'autre tel un reproche quand on sait le mal qu'on lui a fait, quand on sait quel monstre sanguinaire on est ?

Cette promesse était une prison, un enfer. Et il avait aidé à la réaliser.

Mais en quelques mots, Subaru venait de lui donner la réponse à ces questions.

On peut aimer quelqu'un malgré tout. Même si le sang coule, l'amour est là.

Finalement, ce qu'il avait fait avait servi à quelque chose. Sa vie avait été utile parce que maintenant, il savait que l'amour liant Yasha à Ashura ne serait jamais étouffé par le sang.

Il courut et entre dans la maison tout en songeant :

« Un souhait personnel ? Je ne devrais pas exister, je ne peux pas avoir de souhait… »

A suivre.

Ahhh, au bout de sept chapitre, vous avez enfin une réponse ! Et Kujaku aussi par la même occasion. Tout ça parce que je trouvais la fin de RG Veda un peu ambiguë. C'est mon avis et donc, je sais pas si vous le partagez mais je trouvais ça quelque peu tragique quand Yasha dit à Ashura qu'ils doivent tenir leur promesse comme si ce n'était pas vraiment une happy end.

C'est donc mon interprétation de cette fin.

Quand à savoir qui veut tuer Kujaku, héhé, ça va venir… Plus d'indices dans le prochain chapitre!

A plus et laissez des reviews, svp !


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : bah, si vous lisez, vous le savez…

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

Note : Argh ! Non, je n'avais pas oublié cette fic… mais j'étais un peu bloqué. Et donc, ça m'a pris du temps pour écrire la suite. Mais bon, le point positif, c'est que j'ai entièrement réécrit ce chapitre et c'est nettement mieux comme ça.

**Chapitre huit :**

Des mains sur son cou. Aux doigts longs et fins. Des mains qui serraient avec force. Ca faisait mal, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Et devant ses yeux, un voile noir tombait.

Mais finalement, il avait laissé faire. Il avait laissé ses mains serrer son cou.

« Kujaku ! »

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne devait pas vivre. Il ne devait même pas exister. Alors que les mains, ces mains qui appartenaient à un être qu'il aimait, l'étouffent n'avait pas d'importance.

« Kujaku ! »

Mais maintenant, elles se posaient sur son visage, sur son front avec douceur.

« Kujaku ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une main chaude était posée sur son front. Il avait froid.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Subaru en retirant sa main. »

Kujaku s'assit dans le lit.

« Cauchemar, je suppose, fit le médium. Vous étiez vraiment agité.

-Non, un merveilleux rêve, rétorqua Kujaku avec un sourire. Mais très fougueux ! Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir si le rêve correspond à la réalité. »

L'ange effleura la joue de Subaru du dos de la main qui ne bougea pas.

« Vous manquez de réflexe quand vous êtes réveillé en pleine nuit…

-Ou j'ai enfin compris que votre attitude joueuse n'est qu'une façade. »

La main de Kujaku retomba sur le drap. Il avait du mal à interpréter l'expression de Subaru. Bien sur, le visage impassible du médium n'aidait pas. Mais Kujaku avait grandi en observant les autres et savait deviner ce que le moindre clignement d'yeux voulait dire.

Mais ici, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait pas ce que cet air signifiait.

Subaru garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Kujaku. Quelques heures auparavant, il lui avait avoué un de ses plus grands secrets. Il avait avoué avoir aimé Seishirô, l'avoir aimé jusqu'à vouloir mourir de sa main.

Après ça, Subaru aurait pensé que le modèle se confierait lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait une souffrance derrière ses beaux yeux violets, il voulait l'entendre et… Oui, son côté Suméragi agissait encore. Il voulait alléger cette souffrance, la partager comme il l'avait fait avec d'autres.

Hokuto avait souvent dit qu'il prêtait trop d'attention aux sentiments des autres, et pas assez aux siens. Une empathie particulière qui lui faisait ressentir la douleur des autres et qui le poussait à la faire cesser.

Cette même empathie fonctionnait à nouveau avec Kujaku. Subaru voulait savoir, comprendre et enlever le poids du cœur de l'ange déchu.

Kujaku finit par deviner ce que Subaru pensait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aider. Pas dans ce sens-là du moins.

-Parce que mon aide pour rester en vie vous importe vraiment ? Si Mokona ne m'avait pas contacté, de vous-même, est-ce que vous auriez fait quelque chose pour vous échapper, pour résister ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être instinctivement. L'envie de survivre aurait joué un petit moment.

-Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ?

-Plus maintenant. Et puis… Je recherchais une réponse, et… Subaru, vous me l'avez donné.

-Et ça t'enlève toute raison de continuer ? »

Subaru était passé au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte et il continua sur sa lancée.

« Pendant combien de temps encore vas-tu te laisser traîner par la fatalité ? Pour une fois que l'avenir t'est inconnu, tu refuses de le savoir, de le vivre ? N'attends-tu donc rien de la vie ?

-Je suis déjà mort… »

Subaru s'arrêta. Le jumeau de Kamui avait dit la même chose. Que Kujaku était déjà mort.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment peux-tu dire que tu es déjà mort ? »

Subaru venait d'agripper les épaules de Kujaku et l'avait secoué violemment.

« Si je te racontais, tu ne me croirais pas…

-Croire ? Je suis le treizième chef d'une famille d'exorcistes, j'ai vécu une bataille décidant de la fin du monde ! Qu'y a t-il que je ne pourrais pas croire ? »

Subaru reprit son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait ainsi depuis longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait à nouveau. Qu'il ressentait l'envie de protéger… Comme cette envie de protéger Seishirô, quitte à le laisser le tuer. Que Seishirô reste en vie, c'était le plus important à l'époque.

Et maintenant, il ressentait à nouveau ça. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus ressentir quelque chose comme ça !

« Subaru ? »

La voix était douce et grave. Le médium venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. A vouloir réveiller les sentiments de Kujaku, il n'avait fait que réveiller les siens.

Et les siens n'avaient pas à exister.

« Subaru ? »

Le médium ôta ses mains des épaules de Kujaku. Il se leva sans un mot. Et sortit de la chambre.

L'ange se sentit étrangement seul. La solitude était pourtant quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude.

Il avait été seul pendant longtemps. Et il croyait que la solitude n'était pas si terrible que ça, c'était supportable. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il seul ? Pourquoi ressentait-il l'absence avec autant de force ?

Il se rappela soudain certains soirs où il avait partagé le campement de Yasha, Ashura et Ryu-ô. Des soirées agréables, des nuits calmes où il percevait la respiration des autres.

A ce moment-là, s'était-il senti seul ? Bien au contraire.

Sauf qu'il y avait toujours la fatalité derrière tout ça.

Et si sa destinée était d'être seul ?

-----

La femme avait été tranquille pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Ce n'était pas une patiente problématique au quotidien. Mais elle avait parfois des crises d'hystérie qui la rendaient particulièrement violente. Avec les médicaments, ces crises avaient tendance à être juguler.

La matin s'étirait lentement dans l'établissement appelé « Maison de repos » bien que les riverains alentour parlaient plus volontiers d'asile de fous.

Puis tout à coup, la femme hurla et avant que les infirmiers ne puissent l'en empêcher, elle attrapa un autre patient, un jeune homme, et se mit à l'étrangler.

Elle hurlait, elle criait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Le jeune homme se débattit, réussit à s'échapper. Deux infirmiers entourèrent la femme, l'un avec une seringue remplie de calmant pendant qu'un troisième s'assurait que le patient agressé n'avait rien.

La femme ne vit même pas les infirmiers, elle attrapa le magazine qu'elle tenait quelques minutes auparavant et se mit à griffer une des pages.

L'injection la cueillit à ce moment. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le papier glacé et ses mains se crispèrent sur l'image et gardèrent la page prisonnière entre ses doigts.

Elle venait d'égratigner un ange.

-----

« Dîtes, c'est pas que je m'en plaigne mais votre pote, il est venu dormir avec moi cette nuit, fit Ryu-ô.

-Désolé, dit Subaru. Peut-être qu'il est un peu perdu de ne plus être chez lui.

-C'est pas grave, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un.

-Ryu-ô, fit Kujaku. A ton âge, t'as toujours dormi tout seul ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta jeunesse ? »

Le jeune flic rougit. Il venait de donner le bâton pour se faire battre là.

« J'ai fait des études, et j'ai bossé pour les payer, voilà ce que j'ai fait ! rétorqua t-il.

-Fûma, j'espère que t'as rien fait à ce pauvre Ryu-ô si pur et si naïf ? rigola Kujaku. »

A son nom, Fûma releva la tête, la bouche entouré de paillettes de chocolat que Ryu-ô avait disposé sur ses tartines. Le jeune homme eut un sourire énigmatique envers Ryu-ô.

Celui-ci se demanda si Fûma ne comprenait pas finalement beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Au fait, j'ai eu les résultats d'analyse, dit Ryu-ô pour dévier la conversation. C'était du cyanure.

-Et ben, ça rigole pas, fit Kujaku.

-Et les empreintes ?

-Y'en avait pas, à part celle de Kujaku.

-On est donc pas plus avancé, conclut Subaru.

-On est où ici, en fait ? demanda Ryu-ô tout à coup.

-Une maison appartenant à ma famille, répondit Subaru.

-C'est pas un peu risqué. C'est facile à retrouver, non ?

-La famille Suméragi n'agit pas forcément toujours en son nom. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne trouvera cet endroit.

-Je vous signale qu'ils ont bien trouvé le temple, fit Ryu-ô.

-Je sais.

-Alors ? »

Subaru soupira.

« Je vais essayer de savoir comment ils ont fait.

-J'peux aider ?

-A moins que vous ne vous y connaissez en sciences occultes, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous. »

Ryu-ô haussa les sourcils. C'était une impression ou le médium était encore plus froid ce matin que d'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kujaku. L'ange lui fit un sourire. Mais les yeux ne souriaient pas.

Le policier se dit que ces deux là avaient encore dû se disputer. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il y avait une certaine attraction entre eux. Mais cette attraction au lieu de les rapprocher faisait en sorte de les séparer, aucun ne voulant y céder et surtout pas Subaru.

Kujaku avait fait des sous-entendus qui disaient clairement qu'il n'était pas contre un rapprochement physique avec le médium mais… Ryu-ô observa le mannequin. C'était juste une façon de maintenir Subaru à distance, de le provoquer sachant qu'il allait réagir négativement et de cette façon, éviter d'être trop proche, d'avoir à parler, à partager.

Parce que… Personne ne savait qui était Kujaku finalement. Mais Ryu-ô se fia à son instinct. Cet homme n'était pas mauvais. Ce n'était certainement pas un ange mais ce n'était pas un démon non plus.

-----

« Elle a fait une crise ? Ce matin ? »

L'homme était assis près du lit, contemplant la femme aux poignets entravés qui gisait sur le lit. Elle était encore sous l'effet du calmant et ne bougeait pas.

Le docteur hocha la tête.

« Oui, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle lisait calmement un magazine quand elle a perdu le contrôle.

-Je croyais que les médicaments empêchaient que ça se produise.

-Nous allons devoir revoir son traitement. »

Le visiteur regarda la femme. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance au médecin. Et puis, que pouvait-il faire ? S'encombrer d'elle ? Il avait déjà de la chance que l'on apprenne pas son existence. Ou il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière politique. Une folle dans la famille avait de quoi faire fuir électeurs et soutiens financiers.

Il avisa une revue sur le sol et la ramassa.

Elle avait été chiffonnée, malmenée.

« C'est ce qu'elle lisait juste avant sa crise selon les infirmières, informa le docteur. »

L'homme tourna les pages et s'arrêta. Les traces d'ongles déchiraient la page de part en part mais l'image était toujours visible.

Ainsi, il n'y avait pas que lui. Il n'y avait pas qu'à lui que l'existence de cet homme était insupportable. Elle aussi n'avait pas voulu la voir, avait voulu détruire l'ange.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas atteint de la même folie qu'elle. Puis il sourit en son for intérieur. Bien sûr que non, il était un homme public, reconnu, un homme qui dirigeait ce pays. Il avait ces petites faiblesses comme tout un chacun.

Seulement, il ne laissait pas ces faiblesses prendre le dessus sur lui.

Et il devait tuer cet homme, éradiquer cet faiblesse qui le rendait malade.

Tout irait mieux après. Pour lui. Et pour elle.

-----

C'était un rituel compliqué. En tant que Suméragi, il aurait dû faire un jeûne et des ablutions avant de le commencer. Et il aurait du revêtir une tenue particulière.

Mais en tant que Sakurazukamori, il pouvait bien se passer de ces préliminaires ennuyeux.

Quand il pensa à son sérieux quand il était jeune, il eut presque envie de rire. On lui avait appris à respecter son métier, ses pouvoirs, à aimer la vie sous toutes ses formes. Et est-ce que ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait conduit à aimer un homme qui lui était diamétralement opposé ?

Seishirô ne s'embarrassait pas de protections dérisoires, il puisait dans le sang la seule protection nécessaire et efficace. Et Subaru faisait de même.

Cette nuit, après sa dispute avec Kujaku, il avait sacrifié un chat errant en prévision de ce rituel.

Il allait utiliser ses deux pouvoirs, chacun ayant son utilité, chacun étant complémentaire, comme la lumière permet de voir l'ombre.

Mais porter ombre et lumière en soi n'a rien d'évident. A moins d'éteindre son cœur.

Subaru regarda l'ange. Par la fenêtre, il voyait clairement Kujaku qui discutait joyeusement avec Ryu-ô. Fûma était allongé près d'eux, la tête sur les genoux du policier.

Cette relation là était étrange aussi. Mais bénéfique. Pour une fois que Fûma s'accrochait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et à quelqu'un de réel par dessus le marché, il n'allait pas l'empêcher. Surtout que Subaru commençait à apprécier Ryu-ô.

Voilà, son cœur était parasité par ces gens ! Il se leva et ferma les volets pour ne plus avoir à les voir.

Il disposa plusieurs cartes sur les murs, se mit à genoux et posa deux poignards devant lui.

En récitant un mantra, il envoya son shikigami dans la direction du temple.

L'aigle prit son envol, magnifique rapace hérité de Seishirô et qui trouvait toujours sa proie.

Le temple était désert. Sa grand-mère avait fait le ménage, envoyant les hommes blessés par Fûma à l'hôpital. Il remonta le temps et vit les quatre hommes arriver discrètement dans la propriété. Fûma jouait dehors, regardait les moineaux avec un sourire doux.

Subaru comprit alors pourquoi Kamui était apparu. Ils l'avaient frappé pour le faire parler. Mais Fûma n'avait donné que des réponses dénuées de sens. Encore des coups, et Kamui qui eut vite fait de les envoyer à terre.

Subaru se sentit coupable. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à regarder si Fûma était blessé. Comme il ne portait pas de marques au visage et qu'il ne se plaignait pas, il ne s'était pas inquiété.

Son shikigami partit ensuite en direction de l'hôpital et s'introduisit successivement dans la conscience des quatre hommes. Monde politique, gardes du corps ou exécuteur selon la demande. De l'argent qui circule. Il avait besoin d'un nom, d'un visage. Une pièce… Un bureau très luxueux avec une table en acajou et des sièges aux bras sculptés. Des peintures modernes sur les murs. Et dans l'ombre, un homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Un homme dont il apercevait seulement les mains, des mains d'un certain âge.

Des mots. « Je veux qu'il meure. Le plus possible. A la soirée de ce soir. Si ça ne marche pas, attendez-le... On a l'adresse ?»

Subaru se demanda comment il avait découvert l'existence du temple de la famille Monoh.

Et puis des mots.

« Oui, on a réussi à trianguler le signal quand Appapa l'a appelé. C'est un ancien temple qui n'est plus en fonction… »

Subaru faillit éclater de rire mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se filer une claque. Il avait protégé Kujaku, Ryu-ô et Fûma de l'intrusion d'un autre médium mais ça n'avait aucune influence sur les technologies modernes.

L'ombre s'effaça lentement quand l'homme s'avança. Subaru sut alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Les cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière, les yeux noirs petits et étirés, le costume hors de prix. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Mais il le connaissait.

Il rappela Shiki.

Apparemment, ses adversaires avaient décidé qu'il était inutile de l'affronter sur son terrain, alors ils utilisaient des moyens plus rationnels. Ce n'était pas un problème, vraiment pas. Le cerisier était capable de les capturer tous.

Il se leva. Ses jambes étaient endolories. Il ouvrit tout de suite les volets.

« Kujaku ?

-Oui, fit l'ange en sursautant.

-Votre portable, vous l'avez utilisé depuis qu'on est ici ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Eteignez-le.

-Mais si l'agence a besoin de me joindre.

-Eteignez-le. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont trouvé. »

Kujaku se précipita à l'intérieur et éteignit son téléphone.

Ryu-ô resta un moment songeur.

« Il y a pas beaucoup de personne qui ont accès à ce genre de technologie, fit-il.

-Je sais. Et j'ai d'autre renseignements. Venez. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour l'ordinateur.

-Vous devriez prendre des cours un jour…

-J'y penserais, répondit Subaru en fermant la fenêtre. »

Ryu-ô voulut se lever puis avisa Fûma qui dormait sur ses genoux.

« Réveille-toi, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Fûma ouvrit les yeux. Et sourit.

Ryu-ô étrangement ressentit de la chaleur sur ses joues. Et se demanda bien pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui semblait que Fûma le regardait réellement et que c'était vraiment à lui qu'il souriait.

Il se leva et Fûma fit de même.

Ryu-ô tenta d'attraper le regard du jeune homme mais le moment était passé. Le rêve avait repris ses droits. Et Fûma ne le voyait plus.

-----

« Hum, vu ses vêtements, je pencherais pour un politicien, ou un hommes d'affaires, les deux sans doute.

-Ca va être plutôt long à trouver.

-Je reconnaîtrais son visage.

-Hum, alors, on peut commencer par les sites sur la politique et les affaires.»

Ca ne leur prit pas tant de temps que ça. Subaru avait vu juste, l'homme était bien un politique, il était même député.

« C'est lui ! s'écria Subaru. »

Ryu-ô fit descendre la page et lut le nom sous l'image.

« Sora Koutei… Moi aussi, j'le connais. C'est un politicien véreux, mais impossible de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, il est malin. Vous allez avoir du mal…

-Ne me sous-estimez pas. »

Le visage du médium faisait froid dans le dos. C'était de pire en pire depuis ce matin. Et Ryu-ô en avait bien conclu à une dispute entre Subaru et Kujaku. Mais si le mannequin arrivait à faire abstraction de l'altercation et à agir comme à l'accoutumée, Subaru en revanche n'y arrivait pas et devenait de plus en plus sombre.

« Dîtes, si vous alliez voir Kujaku au lieu de ruminer dans votre coin ?

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! s'écria Subaru.

-J'disais ça pour vous, c'est tout. »

Subaru regretta un instant d'avoir été si brusque. Et puis son énervement reprit le dessus. Tous ces gens qui entraient dans son cœur alors que lui ne pouvait même pas frôler celui de l'ange…

Il bloqua soudainement son esprit sur cette pensée. Voilà donc ce qui l'énervait tant ! C'était d'une évidence ! Il était déjà attiré par Kujaku, il le savait. Mais l'ange ne le laissait pas entrer dans son cœur. Kujaku agissait avec la même légèreté que Seishirô, jouant avec ses sentiments, le provoquant par des paroles pleines de sous-entendus.

Exactement comme Seishirô. Et tout comme l'ancien Sakurazukamori, Kujaku ne dévoilait pas ses véritables intentions. Un double jeu. A nouveau.

Il ne devait tout simplement pas se laisser prendre dans ce jeu. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais quand Kujaku entra dans la pièce, les yeux violets qui ne se fixèrent sur lui qu'un court instant suffirent à lui faire oublier ses bonnes résolutions.

« J'ai regardé si Fûma avait quelque chose comme vous me l'avez demandé mais il n'a rien, juste une petite égratignure, c'est tout, dit l'ange.

-Bien, merci. » Subaru avait essayé de donner à ses paroles le ton le plus impersonnel possible et il avait du y arriver parce qu'il vit Ryu-ô pousser un léger soupir de dépit.

« Venez, fit le policier. On a le nom du mec qui veut vous tuer. Il s'appelle Sora Koutei. »

Kujaku avança et regarda la photo étalée sur l'écran.

« Père ! s'écria t-il. »

Subaru et Ryu-ô le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? dirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Kujaku passa la main dans ses cheveux et ne répondit pas. Un tremblement nerveux parcourut son corps.

« C'est votre père ? C'est ça ? insista Ryu-ô.

-Non, répondit Kujaku en secouant la tête. Il lui ressemble, c'est tout. Mes parents sont morts il y a bien longtemps. Ca m'a fait un peu bizarre, c'est tout. Donc, c'est cet homme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut.

-Vous ne savez pas ? demanda Subaru, la voix grave. »

Les yeux violets se tournèrent vers lui avec innocence.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Vous mentez tellement bien. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kujaku, ça ne l'a jamais été !

-Oui mais c'est bien plus drôle si on s'amuse un peu.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, cet homme veut vous tuer et vous savez pourquoi ! Alors dîtes la vérité pour une fois !

-Vous ne me croirez…

-Croire ! Vous avez tout faux ! Il ne s'agit pas de croire ! Mon boulot, c'est de vous protéger et votre rôle n'est pas de m'en empêcher ! »

Ryu-ô regarda les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Subaru avait les poings serrés de colère et le policier estima qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que ça ne dégénère en bagarre. Même si Kujaku était parfaitement calme. Parfaitement ? Ses iris étaient rétrécis et son souffle était un peu court. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère. Il ressemblait plutôt à un animal pris au piège.

« Très bien. Je ne suis pas un très bon client. Je vais donc être obligé de me passer de vos services, monsieur le médium.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu. Je vous vire. »

Kujaku se retourna pour sortir. Mais il fut arrêter par une poigne ferme sur son épaule.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Je viens de le faire, pourtant. Désolé pour le dérangement occasionné, vous recevrez vos honoraires bien entendu, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça ! Mais de… »

Subaru lâcha l'ange et recula. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître que Kujaku était important pour lui.

Sans un mot, le mannequin sortit de la pièce et regagna la chambre qu'il avait occupé, rassembla ses affaires en quelques minutes.

Il repassa par le salon où le médium et le policier étaient restés silencieux.

« J'y vais. Merci pour tout. »

Il s'inclina et sortit.

Kujaku leva la tête vers le soleil qui l'éblouit un court instant.

« Oui, c'est mieux ainsi, pensa t-il. Mon père est dans ce monde. L'idée ne m'avait jamais effleuré. Il est ici. Et s'il veut me tuer, c'est parce qu'il a gardé sa mémoire d'avant lui aussi. Ca doit être ça. »

L'ange avança de quelques pas. Puis fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

« Ryu-ô, dit-il en se retournant.

-Ne faîtes pas l'idiot ! Ne partez pas ! dit le jeune homme. C'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas d'aide ?

-Parce que je connais la fatalité. Et qu'une aide n'y changerait rien. C'est mieux ainsi, Ryu-ô, crois-moi.

-Mieux pour qui ? Pas pour vous ! »

Kujaku eut un petit rire.

« Je n'ai pas d'importance. J'ai été heureux de te revoir, Ryu-ô. Très heureux. »

Kujaku ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme et gagna le portail. Sur un des piliers était perché Fûma.

« Tu n'as toujours pas de souhait ? Non, évidemment. »

Kujaku lui sourit.

« Tu vas mourir, lui annonça Fûma-Kamui.

-Ce ne sera que la deuxième fois. On s'habitue à tout finalement. »

Fûma le regarda partir sans dire un mot de plus.

A suivre…

Ouf ! Fini ! Au début, ce chapitre ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. Et puis, le temps passant (beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, gomen…), finalement, j'ai trouvé des meilleurs idées pour mettre en place la fin de l'histoire. Donc, on peut dire que cette petite (longue, très longue, gomen…) pause aura été profitable.

Sinon, pour le nom du père de Kujaku, l'empereur du ciel de RG Veda, j'ai eu beau cherché, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre nom que « empereur du ciel » justement. Donc, j'ai pris Koutei qui veut dire empereur et Sora qui veut dire ciel (enfin, d'après le dico d'internet !).

Donc, voilà, vous savez enfin qui veut tuer Kujaku !

Voilà, à plus et laissez des reviews…


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : X de Clamp, RG Veda

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : bah, si vous lisez, vous le savez…

Disclamer : toujours pas un à moi

Résumé : après la bataille opposant les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel, la vie de Subaru a repris son cours jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un étranger.

Note: Merci à Saaeliel et Nekoii de laisser encore des reviews à un flemmard comme moi... Et je suis aussi content de voir que je ralie de nouveaux lecteurs qui savent cliquer sur "submit review", merci à tous!

Donc, enfin, voici la suite!

Titre : **Le parfum de l'ange déchu.**

**Chapitre neuf.**

Kujaku ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que la fatalité le guiderait à coup sûr vers sa destinée.

Et dans cet destinée, il y avait cet homme, l'empereur. Son père.

Il n'avait pas pu haïr sa mère alors même qu'elle tentait de l'étrangler, mais son père, c'était autre chose. La froideur de cet être uniquement préoccupé par les apparences, tellement soucieux d'être irréprochable, cet homme qui avait engrossé sa propre sœur avant de la jeter dans un cachot sordide.

Kujaku ne le haïssait pas pour ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Tous ces mots étaient vrais, il était un enfant du pêché, une abomination.

Non, Kujaku l'exécrait parce qu'il avait fait souffrir sa mère.

Et puis cette haine disparaissait subitement. Ce n'était pas son père qui avait rendu sa mère folle, c'était lui. Lui, sa seule présence rendait sa mère complètement folle.

Tout aurait été si simple s'il n'avait pas existé.

Puis il secouait la tête. Il avait accompli de bonnes actions. Il avait crée Yama-tô, le sabre de Yasha, pour qu'il puisse entrer en résonance avec Shura-tô. Et il avait aidé à détourner la fatalité.

Peut-être que sa vie avait été un petit peu utile. Sa mort l'avait été, libérant Ashura.

Errant dans les rues, il ne vit pas un homme le regarder avec étonnement. Pas plus qu'il ne surprit le geste du même homme qui se dépêchait de téléphoner sans le perdre des yeux.

La fatalité était en route.

Et alors qu'il s'engageait au hasard dans une ruelle obscure, le visage de Subaru apparut dans sa mémoire.

Bien sûr, le médium était beau et cette beauté triste avait attiré Kujaku. Son côté joueur n'avait pu s'empêcher de se manifester.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas agir autrement. Il ne pouvait que mettre ce masque pour tromper les apparences.

Voyant toujours les yeux étranges, de couleurs différentes, dans son esprit, il s'aperçut que trop tard que des hommes venaient de l'encerclait.

Il eut un petit sourire. Fatalité. Et maintenant, c'était clair, son pouvoir de prophète était définitivement éteint.

-----

« Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ?

-Il a décidé de se passer de mes services, je n'ai rien à dire. »

Ryu-ô s'énerva franchement.

« Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi débile !

-Pardon ? fit Subaru avec colère.

-J'ai dit débile ! Vous allez pas me dire que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? Ca se voit !

-N'importe quoi !

-Votre côté iceberg est en train de se craqueler ! N'essayez pas de faire comme si vous vous en fichiez !

-Mais je m'en fiche !

-A d'autres ! »

Tout à coup, une carte étoilé jaillit de la poche intérieur du manteau de Subaru coupant court à leur dispute.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda le policier. »

Subaru ne répondit pas.

Ce fut Fûma qui le fit. Sauf que sa voix, grave et calme, indiqua aux deux hommes que Kamui avait pris le contrôle.

« L'ange s'est fait capturé, énonça Kamui.

-Quoi ? s'écria le policier.

-Son œil va réapparaître. Et ses ailes vont être brisées, continua Kamui. Il n'a toujours pas de souhait.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'en avoir, fit une nouvelle voix. »

Ryu-ô observa la femme qui venait d'entrer sans bruit dans la maison.

« C'est qui cette bombe ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum, je l'aime bien celui-là, dit la femme avec un sourire goguenard.

-Yûko ?

-Bonjour Subaru. »

Le médium et la sorcière se regardèrent longuement.

Etant jeune, Subaru avait déjà eu à faire à elle. Et le côté à la fois énigmatique et exaspérant de la femme l'avait charmé quand il était encore jeune et innocent.

Mais plus maintenant. Parce que Yûko pouvait rire, s'amuser alors qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs qui empêchait la moindre surprise. Subaru peinait, courbant le dos sous ce fardeau qu'était son don de médium et Yûko ne faisait qu'en rire.

« Pourquoi il n'a pas besoin de souhait ? demanda Ryu-ô. J'ai toujours pas compris vos histoires de souhaits mais ça a l'air important, non ?

-Ca l'est, répondit Fûma. »

Il fixait la sorcière avec un petit sourire qui disait qu'il aurait bien envie de se mesurer à elle.

« Il n'est que de passage, répondit Yûko. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas besoin de souhait.

-De passage ? murmura Subaru. Tu lui as ouvert une porte ? C'est toi qui l'a amené ici ?

-Tout doux, petit. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est la mort qui l'a fait.

-C'était donc ça, fit Subaru. »

Ryu-ô regarda les trois personnes. Elles comprenaient peut-être ce qui se passait mais lui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Vous pourriez expliquer ? Et rapidement, parce qu'on a un mannequin à sauver ! »

Yûko secoua la tête.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé tout comme il n'a pas besoin de souhait. Il va mourir ici et passer dans un autre monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est conneries ?

-Il est pas un peu obtus ton ami, Subaru ? Surtout venant de la part de quelqu'un qui est aussi déjà mort. »

Subaru et Fûma regardèrent la sorcière avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? C'était pourtant évident !

-Je ne suis pas mort ! s'écria Ryu-ô. C'est quoi cette gonzesse ? Elle est passée pro dans l'art d'embrouiller les gens ?

-Kujaku l'a reconnu, se rappela Subaru.

-C'est ça, ils viennent du même monde. Sauf que Ryu-ô n'en a pas gardé de souvenirs.

-C'est n'importe quoi…, commença le policier, s'énervant maintenant franchement.

-Regarde-moi, coupa Fûma-Kamui sur un ton sans appel. »

Ryu-ô obéit. Et à nouveau cette image, cet être aux yeux dorés, aux oreilles pointues. Cet personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et puis, une autre image, un homme aux cheveux longs, à la stature imposante, aux yeux graves.

« Mais pourquoi…

-Je te rappelle des personnes importantes. Des personnes de ton ancienne vie. »

Ryu-ô réfléchit cinq secondes.

« Bon, très bien. On va laisser de côté ces trucs-là. C'est pas le problème.

-Il encaisse bien les nouvelles, celui-là, fit Yûko.

-Quand y'a quelque chose qui me fait mal à la tête quand j'y pense, j'préfère arrêter. Le problème, c'est que je vous sens pas chauds pour aller aider Kujaku, voilà exactement le problème.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, répéta Yûko.

-C'est votre avis. Pas le mien. Alors j'y vais que vous me suiviez ou non. »

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent.

« Moi, je viens, fit Fûma finalement. Je viens, je veux m'amuser avec toi ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillaient de joie.

« Je vais avec mon nouvel ami, dit-il.

-Non, ordonna Subaru.

-Je veux y aller ! »

Fûma entoura Ryu-ô de ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Le policier fut quelque peu rassuré de voir que la personnalité habituelle bien que pas vraiment normale du garçon était réapparue. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec gentillesse.

« Fûma, chuchota Subaru. Quel est ton souhait ? »

Pendant un instant, il n'y eu pas de réponse. Et le médium n'en attendait pas vraiment.

Puis tout à coup, Fûma releva la tête et planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Ryu-ô. Sans le quitter du regard, il dit lentement :

« Je veux te protéger… »

Ryu-ô resta un moment sans réaction. Puis il sourit et embrassa le front de Fûma.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Apparemment, les souhaits étaient quelque chose de très importants pour ces personnes. Et les paroles de Fûma avaient tout d'une promesse solennelle.

Et puis finalement, n'avait-il pas lui aussi souhaité pouvoir protéger Fûma ?

« Très bien, on y va tous les deux, fit Ryu-ô. »

Il regarda Subaru longuement.

« Alors, vous vous décidez ?

-Tout a déjà été décidé, fit Yûko. »

Subaru baissa la tête et respira lentement.

Une fragrance de violette envahit ses narines. Fallen Angel, le parfum de Kujaku flottait encore dans la pièce.

« Je viens, finit par dire Subaru. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yûko qui lui sourit.

« Tout n'est que fatalité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout, répondit-elle. Sauf l'amour, peut-être. »

Le médium sortit trois cartes de son manteau et les transforma en un oiseau à trois têtes.

« C'est quoi ? demanda Ryu-ô.

-Un moyen de repérer notre fugueur. »

Le visage de Subaru était devenu sérieux et calme à la fois. Son choix était fait.

Il regarda Fûma, s'approcha de lui et lui agrippa les épaules.

« J'ai besoin de Kamui, dit-il.

-Je suis Kamui.

-Parfait. Et protèges aussi ce qui t'est cher. »

Kamui eut un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas mon souhait alors…

-Mais tu le partages avec Fûma, coupa Subaru. »

Pour la première fois, Ryu-ô crut voir le regard tendre de Fûma mêlé au sourire ironique de Kamui.

« On y va. Yûko, je suppose que tu ne viens pas, continua le médium.

-Tu supposes bien. Et Subaru, fais cracher son souhait à cet ange !

-T'inquiètes, je le ferais. Je lui donnerais l'envie de vivre.

-Ce ne sera jamais son souhait, dit Kamui. »

Subaru haussa les sourcils.

Peu importait quel souhait Kujaku pourrait trouver, tant que ça le laisse en vie. Peu importait son souhait.

-----

Les hommes de main avaient dû recevoir des consignes claires. Ils ne lui firent pas le moindre mal, se contentant de lui demander de les suivre.

Bien entendu, le sous-entendu était qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais de toutes façons, avait-il seulement un choix quelque part ? Avec cette fatalité qui le guidait, qui l'emmenait vers cet homme, vers son père.

Installé à l'arrière d'une voiture, entre deux gardes, il regarda le paysage défiler sans y prêter attention.

Les lumières de la ville l'éblouissaient quelque peu. Puis il leva la tête et faillit se mettre à rire.

Son image était affichée sur un immeuble. Avec ces ailes noires qui se détachaient sur le fond blanc. Fallen Angel, ange déchu.

C'était si ironique d'être comparé à un ange, tellement drôle qu'il avait joué le rôle à la perfection.

Mais s'il était clair qu'il était bien déchu, il n'avait jamais été un ange.

La voiture s'arrêta et on le pria de sortir. Il le fit et se rendit compte qu'il avait cette sensation que tout lui était égal désormais.

Son père voudrait le tuer et ça ne lui faisait rien.

Du parking, ils passèrent dans un ascenseur. Et la montée n'en finissait pas.

Encore une fois, le cerveau de Kujaku fit des rapprochements. Sora Koutei, même ici, son père avait un nom qui signifiait empereur du ciel et ici aussi, il essayait de vivre le plus haut possible.

Hauteur, dignité, infaillibilité, perfection. Toutes ces grandes vertus qui avaient amené sa mère dans sa tombe.

Kujaku eut un soupir et se prit à penser qu'il aurait préféré mourir de sa main à elle.

Elle, elle avait le droit de le tuer. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Dans l'autre monde, elle n'avait pas pu terminer son geste. Accentuer juste un peu la pression de ses doigts, il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'il ne puisse plus respirer du tout.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Et il ne vit que l'obscurité.

Il fut poussé en avant et trébucha avant de retrouver son équilibre. La lumière provenant de l'ascenseur disparut alors que les portes se refermaient, emmenant les hommes avec lui.

Donc, son père comptait lui faire face seul.

Et tout à coup, son impassibilité se fissura. Il avait peur.

Comme un enfant, il retrouvait cette ancienne terreur face à cet homme, face à ses mots.

Ses yeux s'étaient à peine habitués à l'obscurité qu'il sentit une main empoigner ses cheveux.

« Abomination ! Tu es un pêché ! »

Et la voix était toujours la même, impérieuse. Les mots toujours aussi violents et vrais.

Kujaku sentit une douleur vive sur son front et se dégagea comme il put, ne se préoccupant pas d'arracher plusieurs mèches de cheveux au passage.

Il pouvait voir maintenant et il se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce qui était en fait un immense salon.

L'ange effleura son front de ses doigts. Et il émit un long cri.

Il était à nouveau marqué. Son troisième œil s'ouvrait lentement sur son front.

La marque de son pêché était là.

Il se laissa tomber lentement sur le sol. La pièce s'éclaira légèrement, une lumière tamisée.

Kujaku leva la tête et regarda l'homme.

« Père, dit-il lentement. Père, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Dans ce monde ?

-Qui appelles-tu père, espèce de monstre ! »

Kujaku ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis ! s'écria-t-il en riant. Vous ne savez pas mais vous me haïssez toujours !

-Parce que tu es un péché. »

Kujaku passa la main sur son front, releva sa frange.

« Oui, un péché. Mais le péché de qui ? demanda-t-il, exposant son troisième œil à la vue de son père.

-Abomination, souffla l'empereur. »

Kujaku se releva lentement et eut un sourire doux.

« Le péché de qui ? répéta-t-il. Et pour quel dieu ?

-Le mien, fit une voix. Mon péché.

-Mère ? »

-----

« Bon sang, freinez ! Frei… Aaah ! C'est pas vrai, on vous a jamais dit où se trouvait les freins ?

-C'est quoi des freins ? demanda Subaru sans sourire.

-Ok, j'ai rien dit. »

Ryu-ô se cramponna du mieux qu'il put. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière et vit que Fûma ou plutôt Kamui ne semblait absolument pas inquiet par la conduite peu orthodoxe du médium.

Subaru braqua le volant et ils tournèrent brusquement, pénétrant dans un parking.

Finalement, Subaru savait ce qu'était les freins et il en fit bon usage, arrêtant violemment la voiture.

Les trois portières s'ouvrirent en même temps.

« On va où maintenant ? demanda Ryu-ô.

-Hum, j'dirais que la porte où y'a une vingtaine de gars devant me semble une bonne idée.

-Bien, restez à l'arrière. Fuma, heu, Kamui et moi, on s'en occupe.

-Vous me prenez pour qui ? demanda Subaru avec colère. »

Décidément, il devenait de plus en plus faillible aux émotions ces derniers temps.

« Ben vous êtes un médium, commença Ryu-ô.

-Je suis aussi excellent au corps à corps, rétorqua Subaru. »

Le policier sourit.

« J'suis sûr que Kujaku aurait adoré entendre ça, dit-il.

-Taisez-vous. Et vous, restez à l'arrière. C'est vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs. »

Kamui eut son sourire sûr de lui et passa devant Ryu-ô, s'assurant de faire office de bouclier.

La bataille s'engagea. Les hommes étaient armés mais Kamui et Subaru étaient extrêmement efficaces.

Les cartes étoilées volaient, désarmant les adversaires. Kamui lui, ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Il envoyait ses assaillants au tapis en un seul coup.

Ryu-ô se rendit compte à quel point il était inutile.

Fûma souhaitait le protéger et il en avait les moyens. Mais Ryu-ô ne pouvait absolument pas lui rendre la pareille.

En quelques secondes, il comprit pourquoi les souhaits étaient si importants, si essentiels.

Et il souhaita pouvoir protéger Fûma.

Protéger ce garçon au cœur hanté par des souvenirs, par des morts.

Protéger, revoir ce regard qu'avait Fûma parfois quand il le voyait vraiment.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes armés de mitraillette en sortirent et visèrent Fûma.

Ryu-ô bougea instinctivement. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il fit, il ne comprit par la manière dont il s'y prit. Mais des gerbes d'eau ressemblant étrangement à des dragons s'élevèrent et bloquèrent les salves de balles.

Et le policier sentit un poids dans sa main.

Il tenait un sabre énorme dont la lame semblait un peu émoussée.

Ryu-ô se débarrassa des deux hommes en un coup circulaire.

« Je sais pas ce que c'est, pensa Ryu-ô. Mais en tous cas, c'est cool ! »

Leurs adversaires étaient maintenant tous à terre.

Subaru s'engagea dans le couloir sur lequel donnait la porte.

Fûma rejoignit Ryu-ô en quelques pas.

« Joli couteau, dit-il.

-Merci. »

Ryu-ô sourit.

« Je veux te protéger aussi. »

Kamui se pencha et effleura légèrement les lèvres de Ryu-ô avec les siennes.

« C'est lui que tu veux protéger, pas moi.

-Toi, lui, je m'en fiche. Je crois que j'aime ces deux personnalités.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Hum, je sais que tu tiens assez à Fûma pour partager son souhait. Je crois que ça me suffit. »

Encore une fois, le sourire moqueur et le regard tendre sur le même visage.

Et pour la première fois, Kamui et Fûma parvinrent à s'entendre.

Parce qu'ils aimaient la même personne.

Kamui aimait. L'esprit meurtri de Fûma avait réussi ce petit miracle, faire naître des sentiments dans le cœur de l'ancien chef des dragons de la terre.

« On y va, dit Ryu-ô en hissant son nouveau jouet sur son épaule. »

Et ils rattrapèrent Subaru rapidement.

Kamui leva la tête alors que l'ascenseur les entraînaient vers les hauteurs. Subaru fit de même et son empathie se mit en marche.

Il percevait la douleur, le malaise de Kujaku. Mais le pire était sans doute ce sentiment de résignation qui lui parvenait.

« Oh non, pensa-t-il. Tu vas vivre. Je te jure que tu vas vivre. »

A suivre…

Et voilà une entrée fracassante pour Yûko ! C'était pas prévu qu'elle ait un rôle mais bon, elle est là pour faire quelques révélations utiles.

Sinon, ben j'espère prendre moins de temps pour écrire la suite. Mais j'ai vraiment perdu le rythme… D'habitude, j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance sur le postage mais là, j'ai rien…

Je sais pas pourquoi je rame tellement sur cette fic, j'abandonne pas (abandonner une histoire ? Jamais !) mais j'espère que vous êtes patients.

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en laisser des nouvelles !


End file.
